Solo Sexo
by krss-rss
Summary: Un gran suspiro escapo de mi boca al sentir a Sasuke besar ferozmente mi cuello, para el esto solo era algo sin compromiso, sin sentimientos de por medio, pero para mí era lo contrario...
1. Conejo

**Género: drama, romance, comedia.  
Clasificación: +18  
Advertencias: Lemon.  
Serie: Naruto  
Resumen: Un gran suspiro escapo de mi boca al sentir a Sasuke besar ferozmente mi cuello, para el esto solo era algo sin compromiso, sin sentimientos de por medio, pero para mí era lo contrario...  
Publicaciones: Aquí y en MMS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Conejo.**

Me incorporé poco a poco al sentir los rayos del sol en la cara, maldije mentalmente al no haber bajado las persianas la noche anterior- _Ya es hora de irme_- murmure tratando de que la persona que se encontraba en la misma cama no me escuchase. Fui recogiendo mi ropa conforme recorría la habitación, siempre teníamos esa mala costumbre de dejarla esparcida pero en el momento no pensábamos en ello, solo en pasarla bien.

— ¿Mmm? — Gruño el incorporándose ante el ruido que producía la madera al dar cada paso.

—Lo siento, no encuentro mis bragas —le dije en un tono suave, sabía a la perfección que el genio de aquel chico no era del todo bueno y cuando se enojaba era capaz de insultar a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino. El por su parte solo se limitó a prender el cigarrillo que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta antes de irte —Me dijo de la manera más indiferente posible antes de salir de la habitación, a lo que simplemente respondí con una sonrisa, sonrisa que por dentro provocaba que el corazón me doliera. Siempre era lo mismo, el solo me buscaba cuando quería tener sexo y por más que al siguiente día me reprochara y jurara que no volvería a hacerlo, terminaba por aceptar…Al fin y al cabo para él, _solo era una más_.

Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza logrando borrar esos pensamientos, siempre me recalcaba que debía vivir el momento, sin pensarlo o meditarlo, después de todo así fuese solo por algunas noches, era feliz y con eso bastaba. Seguí buscando las bragas ¿Dónde podrían estar? Anoche no habíamos hecho tanto alboroto como algunas anteriores, inclusive me sorprendí un poco al no notar al azabache tan brusco y demandante como lo era usualmente— Al diablo, me iré sin bragas —Dije antes de colocarme el pantalón y salir de aquel departamento.

Esa era yo, despreocupada, olvidadiza y de cierta forma juguete sexual del gran Sasuke Uchiha. Con el único detalle que nadie lo sabía, ni debían saberlo, esa era la condición que había impuesto el Uchiha-Imbécil…- Solté con rabia y a la vez tristeza, estaba segura que si mis amigas lo supieran ya me habrían mandado donde un psicólogo con el objetivo de que el me hiciera entrar en razón, no por loca, si no por masoquista.

— ¡Sakura! —Me giré al escuchar una voz que conocía a la perfección. Y efectivamente era el, aquel chico que aparte de Naruto siempre estuvo incondicionalmente junto a mí y el único que sabía mi secreto.

— ¿Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunté extrañada al verlo a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Sasuke. El simplemente ignoro mi pregunta tomando mi mochila y mi mano para dirigirme hacia un café que había en la esquina. Al llegar no dejaba de mirarlo, era extraño en el esta actitud de chico misterioso y serio, pero a su vez lo hacía ver atractivo— ¿Me podrías decir que estas planeando?.

¿Ah? —Me miró extrañado mientras daba un sorbo a su café- Ah, te refieres al porque te traje aquí — se rasco la cabeza, era algo muy normal en el cuándo estaba nervioso, pero a la vez era chistoso — Lo siento, es que anoche dormí en la casa de una chica y no quería dejarme ir, así que le invente que tenía novia y que me estaba esperando en la esquina.

— Entonces solo fui parte de tu plan— le dije en tono de reproche esperando su reacción. A decir verdad no me molesto en lo absoluto, solo me gustaba hacerlo sentir mal algunas veces.

— No quieras hacerte la victima Sakura, sé muy bien dónde estabas — lo mire avergonzada, la última vez que habíamos hablado del tema jure y prometí a los Dioses ante el que jamás volvería a acostarme con Sasuke — Te vi salir de su casa y si mal no recuerdo, habíamos apostado que si eso sucedía de nuevo, saldrías esta noche conmigo disfrazada de conejo.

— Esa apuesta no vale, estaba borracha — Nota mental: Controlarme con el alcohol. Lo mire con cara de cordero degollado esperando que tuviese piedad de mí, pero era inútil, cuando de una apuesta se trataba Gaara era el primero en comprobar que se cumpliera.

Nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará cambiar de opinión preciosa ¬— me tomo de la barbilla y acerco su rostro al mío, por un momento mi corazón quiso detenerse al notar su cercanía, me sentí extraña ya que eso solo me ocurría con el Uchiha- A menos de que aceptes pasar una noche conmigo.

— ¡ Jódete idiota! — Aleje su mano de mi rostro y me levante del asiento dispuesta a irme, a veces dudaba del grado de inteligencia de Gaara.

Me tomo de la mano y la apretó, sus ojos se posaron en mi por unos cuantos segundos, pude ver que se sentía mal por su comentario — Lo siento, creo que me pase — Acto seguido me abrazo ligeramente — Sakura…Por favor aléjate ya de Sasuke, los dos sabemos que él no te hace bien.

— … — Lo mire sorprendida ante su comentario, pero a decir verdad él tenía la razón, tal vez ya era hora de que le diese la oportunidad a alguien más, tardaría en acostumbrarme y en resistirme al llamado de él, pero no siempre se puede pensar con el corazón — Lo sé, ¿Pasas por mi esta noche?.

De eso no hay duda, seré el primero en fotografiarte vestida de conejo — Me dijo con una gran sonrisa entre burla y felicidad. Me despedí de el para encaminarme a alquilar el tonto disfraz, sería la peor vergüenza de mi vida y todo por andar de borracha, lo único que esperaba y deseaba era que no estuviese tan llena la discoteca.

Al llegar la noche, estaba relativamente lista para salir. Digo relativamente porque a pesar de tener mi vestido de fiesta, maquillaje y cabello listo, me negaba a colocarme ese disfraz, más aun cuando recibí un llamado de la cerda diciéndome que el muy imbécil de Gaara había enviado un mensaje a todos nuestros amigos citándoles en la discoteca para que me viesen. Juro que si hubiese estado en ese momento con el ya sería hombre muerto.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — la voz del rubio hiperactivo que tengo por compañero de piso se escuchó por todo el lugar y en pocos minutos hizo presencia en mi habitación abriendo la puerta escandalosamente.

— ¡Naruto! — Grité tirándole una almohada en la cara— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que toques la puerta antes de entrar?

— Gomen Sakura-Chan — me dijo mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara — Nee ¿Es cierto que te vas a disfrazar esta noche de conejo? — observe como se sentó en mi cama y comenzó a saltar sobre ella ¿Cómo es que tenía tanta energía? Rodé los ojos con resignación y me senté a su lado, solo esperaba que Sasuke no fuera esta noche.

—Si…—

— ¡Genial! Iré a decirle al Teme que debe ir a verte — Se levantó de la cama y saco su celular comenzando a llamar, por un momento sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, tenía que evitar a toda costa que este idiota lo llamara, si no juro que me suicidare. Sin perder un segundo más me abalancé sobre el rubio cabeza de chorlito con el objetivo en mirar: Quitarle el celular.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan que te pasa? — Me gritaba Naruto intentando zafarse de mi agarre, la posición era algo incomoda pero necesaria. El pobre se encontraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo con su brazo envuelto en forma de llave gracias a mí, pero no era el brazo que me interesaba, una risa algo sádica salió de mi boca mientras me acercaba a la oreja del rubio disponiéndome a morderla.

— Entrégame tu celular chico listo — le dije acercándome cada vez más — o si no tu oreja lo pagara— Sentí el cuerpo de Naruto estremecerse antes mis palabras, por lo que una gran sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro al darme cuenta que mis palabras estaban dando resultado, sonrisa que se borró al momento de escuchar una voz muy conocida.

— ¿Dobe? ¿Sakura? ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¬— Su voz ronca y fría se escuchaba a través del celular que minutos antes deseaba tener en mis manos. No, No, No, me decía mentalmente, estos no podía suceder me ¿Desde hace cuánto estaba el escuchando?

— Teme tienes que ir esta noche a**_ Piso 7_** Sakura-Chan — Como pude tape su boca con una de mis manos, pero el muy asqueroso me la lamió y por instinto la quite, provocándome yo misma mi propia muerte — Ira esta noche disfrazada de conejo ¡Sera lo máximo deberás! ¡Sakura-Chan por favor suéltame! ¡Eso duele!

— ¡Si serás un bocaza de primera idiota! — sujete sus mechones rubios y los jale repetidamente con fuerza y rabia.

—_**Hmp, iré — Y sin nada más por decir, el Uchiha colgó.**_

* * *

**Bueno, a decir verdad tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir así que me disculpo si encuentran algunos errores ya sea de comas o ortográficos.**

**Este capítulo me llevo casi 3 días hacerlo, no se porque tenía un bloqueo mental, tanto así que lo reescribí más de una vez, tenía muchas ideas en mente, así que tuve que ordenarlas y creo que esa fue la razón de que quedara algo corto, pero PROMETO que el próximo capítulo será más lago.**

**Espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios con críticas constructivas y de ante mano, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo. **


	2. Tentación

Capítulo** 2:**

— ¿Vas a seguir enojada conmigo? — Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su amiga, la cual desde que había pasado a recogerla se había mantenido en silencio, a excepción de unos cuantos insultos que le lanzo. La miro de reojo soltando una leve carcajada, cosa que hizo enfurecerla más.

— ¡Jódete! — Las palabras de la chica sonaban cargadas de rabia y vergüenza. No deseaba ir a esa discoteca, no quería ser la burla de todos sus amigos, ni mucho menos la de Sasuke. — Te odio Gaara, te odio a ti y al imbécil de Naruto…— Hundió su rostro en lo que parecía ser una cabeza de conejo, era grande y demasiado llamativa, estaba segura que al entrar todo el mundo se le quedaría mirando tratando de aguantar la risa.

El chico detuvo su auto en el estacionamiento de Piso 7, soltó su cinturón y se acercó a abrazar a su amiga — ¿Qué te preocupa más Sakura? ¿Qué los de adentro se burlen de ti o que sea Uchiha quien lo haga? — Le preguntó un poco molesto, conocía a la perfección a su amiga y sabía que el motivo principal de todo ese berrinche que estaba haciendo era que aquel imbécil la viera así.

—…Las dos cosas…— Respondió ella tratando de sonar segura, a lo que el chico rodo los ojos ¿Acaso la pelirosa lo creía estúpido?. Tomo entre sus manos el gran disfraz tratando de retener una estruendosa risa, por un momento sintió pena ajena y quiso decirle que olvidaran su apuesta pero tal vez de esta forma ella entendiese que lo que ha estado haciendo durante cuatro meses no le traerá nada bueno.

— Nee… ¿Puedo durar solo unos minutos con ese disfraz y luego quitármelo? — le dijo ella en un tono de voz que sonó más como una súplica — Nee, Gaara di que sí ¡Por favor! Mira que quiero lucir este vestido que traje…Es nuevo.

— Esta bien, pero tendrás que bailar una canción con el puesto — Sentencio el bajándose del auto para acercarse al asiento del copiloto abrirle la puerta caballerosamente a su amiga y de paso lanzarle una mirada a su cuerpo. Él era hombre, no podía ignorar la belleza de la chica, su vestido era de color verde esmeralda como sus ojos, se adaptaba a la perfección a su cuerpo dejando notar sus curvas y abdomen plano.

— ¿Qué se supone que estas mirando? — le preguntó ella al notar su mirada.

— Nada Sakurita — le entrego a la chica su disfraz y espero a que ella se lo colocase. Decir que se veía chistosa era poco, incluso sintió pena de que le viesen con ella cosa que la pelirosa noto al verlo mirar hacia todos lados y una gran sonrisa de malicia se plantó en su rostro. Sigilosamente sin que él se diese cuenta juntó sus dos dedos índices y de un solo movimiento los hundió en el trasero de Gaara, pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que este coloco y eso la mataba de la risa.

— Vaya, creo que te he desvirgado por detrás — Las personas que iban llegando nos observaban detenidamente, algunos riéndose, otros con cara de ¿A estos que les pasa? Por primera vez se encontraba agradecida de tener puesto ese disfraz.

— Ríe todo lo que quieras ahora — La tomo de la barbilla y acerco sus labios a los de ella — Que yo reiré dentro, así que vamos Sakura-Chan — extendió su mano para que su amiga lo tomase, su expresión daba bastante miedo, quería parecer tranquilo mostrando una sonrisa, pero a simple vista se notaba que era bien forzada.

— ¡Bien! ¡Estoy lista para hacerlos reír! — Aspiro un gran bocado de aire, si iba a hacer el ridículo quería hacerlo dignamente. Con bastante seguridad entro a la discoteca, tal fue su sorpresa al verla completamente llena, las pocas sillas y meses que habían estaban ocupadas, en la pista de baile no cabía ni una sola alma, se sintió encerrada como en una lata de sardinas o salchichas. — Nee Gaara ¿Sabes en donde están sentados todos? Este lugar está muy repleto de gente.

— Vaya no sabía que tuvieses tantos Fans Sakura — Le dijo saltando una leve carcajada, a lo que ella le correspondió con un gran codazo en sus costillas. La tomó nuevamente de la mano y la dirigió hacia el segundo piso, el cual se encontraba menos congestionado, divisando en el fondo a sus amigos que la esperaban ansiosos con sus cámaras y celulares en mano. Pero sus ojos buscaban con locura al pelinegro que más de una noche le robo un suspiro y al no verlo comenzó a bailar de la alegría, no le importó si la graban o tomaban fotos, después de todo para eso se había disfrazado.

Se acercó a Ino quien se encontraba sentada y aprovechando eso comenzó a restregarle en la cara su cola de conejo — ¡Maldita frentona! ¿No te da vergüenza? — Le dijo en broma mientras le daba una que otra palmada al trasero de esta. Nadie se sorprendió, después de todo habían dos hechos obvios: 1. Ya estaba comenzando a surtir efecto el alcohol en el cuerpo de la rubia, 2. Las dos casi siempre se comportaban de esa forma, cosa que a veces les hacía dudar de sus gustos por los hombres.

— Nee, Ino- cerda — Sakura abrazo a su amiga y acerco su rostro al de ella mientras con sus manos sostenía la gran cabeza del conejo que segundos antes se había quitado — ¡Esta noche me quiero emborrachar! — Gritó a todo pulmón en el oído de la pobre rubia. Y fue entonces cuando se giró a ver al resto de sus amigos y lo vio…Sentado en un rincón observándola atentamente con una gran sonrisa _burlona_ ¿Desde hace cuánto estaba el ahí sentado? Si bien hizo todas esas payasadas fue porque pensó que él no estaba.

Cuando llego se aseguró de sentarse en el lugar menos iluminado, la conocía tanto que sabía que si ella creía que él no estaba, actuaría como es realmente y así fue. La vio moverse de una manera muy divertida y a la vez insinuante, aun si ver su cara la cual la cubría esa cabezota la podía imaginar con una gran sonrisa y con ganas de perder el control por una noche. Nunca había visto esa actitud en ella y eso _le gustaba_.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como alguien alzaba a Sakura y la sentaba sobre la barra. Era el bastardo de Gaara, desde que lo conoció este siempre se la pasaba pegado como chicle a la pelirosa y eso le _molestaba_, más de una vez quiso saber si entre ellos hubo algo, lograba notar que no la miraba como lo hacía con otras…el muy iluso sentía algo y ella sin saberlo le seguía el juego.

— ¿No te vas a quitar ese disfraz? — le preguntó el pelirrojo a Sakura, a lo que ella solo asintió bajándose de la barra y comenzó a bajar el cierre del traje blanco, se sentía menos pesada y acalorada que antes, su amigo le paso los tacones que tenía en una bolsa y se lo coloco quedando casi a la altura de este. Aun no se sentía del todo cómoda luego del espectáculo que había hecho frente a Sasuke, pero no iba a permitir que eso le arruinara la noche y seguía en pie eso de querer emborracharse — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Vodka? — Preguntó mientras olía un vaso que estaba en la mesa.

— Si…Pero está muy fuerte — Le dijo su amiga Hinata antes de irse a bailar con el rubio hiperactivo que la jalaba del brazo. Bebió de un solo sorbo el trago, muy amargo al comienzo, pero delicioso y refrescante al final. Sintió su garganta y luego su pecho arder, era una sensación que le encantaba, busco con su mirada otro vaso y lo que encontró le ilumino los ojos ¿así como cuando una niña pequeña entra en una dulcería? así mismo — Ven con mamá — Era simplemente hermosa y exquisita, con la botella mano observo al Uchiha que desde que había llegado no había hecho ningún comentario.

Le apuntó con la botella en señal de que brindaba por él y sin pensarlo dos veces ingirió aquel líquido como si se tratase de agua, estaba sedienta, quería mandar todo al diablo, divertirse como hacía mucho no lo había hecho y esta era la noche perfecta. Se separó unos segundos a inhalar un poco de aire, ya no sentía solo su garganta y pecho arder, ahora era todo su cuerpo.

— Que calor hace aquí…— Agradeció mentalmente a Gaara que la dejase quitarse ese insoportable disfraz, de lo contrario ya se hubiese derretido. Acerco nuevamente la botella a su boca dispuesta a beberse lo que había quedado pero alguien la agarró del brazo y seguidamente se la quito de las manos.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Le dijo Sasuke algo enojado al ver el comportamiento de la pelirosa — ¿Acaso pensaste que esto era leche o jugo?

— Déjame en paz—Estiro su mano para recuperar lo que segundos antes él le quito pero fue en vano, aun con los tacones puestos él era más alto que ella y justo en esos momentos él se aprovechaba de eso — ¿Pero qué cojones te pasa? ¿Qué parte de déjame en paz no captaste?

— Tks, eres realmente _molesta e insoportable_ ¿Qué acaso…— Una gran cachetada no lo dejo continuar, aún no lograba asimilar que ella le había pegado y eso lo enfureció más de lo normal. La sujeto de los hombros y la acorralo contra la barra bruscamente sin importarle que gimiera del dolor y fue entonces cuando la vio directamente a los ojos —…Sakura…— Sus mejillas se encontraban mojadas debido a las lágrimas que se le escaparon, una tras una tras otra.

— Te odio…Sasuke — Cerró sus ojos unos segundos acumulando fuerzas para lo que le estaba por decir, pero el roce repentino de los labios de el sobre los suyos la dejo en blanco. Abrió la boca al sentir su lengua exigiendo entrar en su cavidad, y sin un segundo que perder comenzó una especie de danza un poco exigente pero llena de deseo, las manos del pelinegro recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, primero fue su cintura y luego fue descendiendo hasta su trasero, el cual aprisiono con posesión. Ella por su parte rodeo su cuello con sus brazos hundiendo sus manos en su cabello, lo quería y necesitaba, esa era la jodida verdad y por más que ella insistiese en alejarse, el siempre de alguna u otra forma la hacía volver a el — ¡Aah! — Un leve gemido se escapó de su boca al sentirlo acariciar su zona intima, era tan desesperante que por un momento quiso olvidarse que estaban en un sitio público para así lanzarlo a los sillones y continuar con mayor comodidad.

— Di que te retractas Sakura…— Le dijo el entre cortado mientras ella besaba su cuello con sensualidad, pasó su lengua por su oreja y la lamió sutilmente, sabía que eso lo hacía perder el control y supo que lo logro cuando sintió un gran bulto entre sus piernas — Dilo— ordeno con voz demandante, haciendo a un lado sus bragas introdujo un dedo, comenzando a jugar con su clítoris, la pelirosa sintió como se le iba el alma ante esa acción y a pesar de tratar de detenerlo, termino por darse por vencida.

— Me…Aah…Retrac…to— Logró articular con dificultad ¡Maldición! Ya quería sentirlo dentro suyo, lo deseaba más que nada y entonces comprendió que _Sasuke sería su perdición_. Con la poca cordura y dignidad que le quedaba se separó de él, sentía sus labios hinchados y sus bragas mojadas de la excitación que el le provocaba.

El la miraba confundido ante lo que ella había hecho ¿Qué acaso ella no estaba disfrutando de lo que estuvieron haciendo? ¡Imposible! Hace unos segundos la pudo escuchar claramente soltar más de un suspiro y sus ojos la delataban, pero si era así ¿Por qué lo detuvo? No lo entendía, no, más bien no la entendía a ella.

— Yo…Lo siento, pero no puedo continuar así — Con la mano en su pecho sintiendo sus desbordados latidos, lo miro directo a los ojos, pero el solo verlo le dolía. Todo lo que Gaara le decía era cierto, Sasuke no le traería nada bueno, el no la amaba, ni siquiera la quería, solo a su cuerpo. Mientras ella era capaz de darlo todo por estar a su lado, era patética y justo en esos momentos se sentía utilizada y sucia, pero no podía culparlo a el…Después de todo, llegaron hasta ese punto porque ella lo permitió.

Y intentado contener sus lágrimas paso por su lado dispuesta a irse, pero el la detuvo agarrándola de su mano — Si te marchas ahora…Olvídate que esto volverá a suceder.

* * *

**Bueno quiero agradecer a SakuraSasuke, Mitchel0420, camila, guest y pecosayswhat por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz chicos ya que en un principio al ver que leían y no comentaban me sentí baja de animo ya que pensé no había gustado mi historia. Eh de decir que tuve muchas lecturas, pero solo 5 comentaron y eso me saco un poco de onda, así que espero esta vez si se animen a comentar, y así subirles más rapido la conti.**

**Si tienen alguna duda sobre este capitulo o el anterior, haganla y yo con mucho gusto les respondere :)**


	3. Algo Nuevo

**Capítulo 3: Algo Nuevo.**

Y intentado contener sus lágrimas paso por su lado dispuesta a irse, pero el la detuvo agarrándola de su mano — Si te marchas ahora…Olvídate que esto volverá a suceder.

…— Lo miro un poco incrédula ante lo que había dicho Sasuke ¿Lo decía enserio? ¡Crack! Ese fue el sonido que escucho, era su corazón terminándose de partir — Eres realmente increíble… ¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que siento cuando me tratas así? No lo creo…— Se soltó de su agarre y se giró dándole la espalda— Solo piensas en ti…Los demás no importan mientras tu estés bien…Eres un egoísta.

Definitivamente debía estar bien loca al haberse enamorado de una persona como el, y lo peor de todo es que no podía hablar de eso con Ino o Hinata ya que ellas no tenían ni idea de lo que pasa entre ellos. En más de una ocasión choco con la gente, pero no le importó, solo deseaba sentarse y tomar como si no hubiese mañana.

¿Qué deseas? — Le pregunto el bartender.

Dame el trago más fuerte que tengas— El chico solo asintió y se dispuso a prepararle su trago. Sakura sentía su cabeza echa un lio, por un lado odiaba al pelinegro, pero por el otro aun sentía cosas por él. Tomó el vaso que le acababan de servir y se lo tomó de un solo golpe, debía animarse otra vez, no estaba en condiciones de pasarse la noche pensando en él o en el peor de los casos llorando en un rincón —Otro por favor.

¡Hey aquí estas! ¿Qué haces acá sola? — Agradeció mentalmente que Ino apareciese, sinceramente lo que necesitaba a estas alturas era una gran dosis de alcohol y de su mejor amiga.

Me apetecía un trago — Le dijo intentando no sonar deprimida.

Ay Sakura — La rubia pidió un trago y tomo asiento justo a su lado, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada coqueta al bartender el cual sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo salvajemente. Y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ella era muy atractiva, extrovertida y algo loca, pero era algo que la pelirosa siempre le envidio.

¿Qué? —

Nada…Solo digo que sea cual sea la cosa que me estas ocultando debe ser bien grande — La miro a los ojos con seguridad y a la vez un poco de decepción, pero conocía tanto a su amiga que sabía que lo último que ella necesitaba en estos momentos era un discurso — Pero respeto tu decisión.

…Ino…— Sakura por su parte trataba de contener sus lágrimas, de verdad necesitaba un consejo de su amiga, pero este no era el momento para contarle el problema en el que se había liado. Y sin darse cuenta sintió el tibio abrazo de la rubia, un abrazo que le alivio la mente y el corazón. — No sé qué haría sin ti.

Lo se pequeña — Se alejaron un poco para mirarse — Créeme que no dejare que esta noche la pases mal, si es posible te emborrachare y hare que tengas sexo con algún extraño si eso te hará sentir mejor.

Hahaha…Dudo mucho que eso me haga sentir bien — Le respondió con una gran carcajada — Pero, si estoy en tus manos hoy.

Esa es la actitud chica —.

Minutos después se encontraban jugando a la pecera. Este juego consistía en que debían tomarse todo el trago de un enorme recipiente en menos de 40 segundos, y si ganaban tenían una hora gratis de cualquier bebida con alcohol que ellas desearan.

Gaara-Kun no debiste haber permitido que jugaran eso — le dijo Hinata al pelirojo preocupada al ver a sus amigas chupando como locas desde un pitillo la bebida — Sabes muy bien que antes de que terminen ya estarán borrachas.

¡Ahs! ¿Crees que no lo sé? — El chico por instinto fijo su mirada en la pelirosa, sabía a la perfección que ganarían, pero después de eso no estaría seguro si serían capaces de mantenerse en pie y él no podía quedarse toda la noche con Sakura cuidando de ella.

¡Y tenemos unas ganadoras! — Se escuchó la voz del Dj anunciando lo que el había previsto. Y a lo lejos entre la multitud acumulada las vio paradas sobre la mesa con más trago en sus manos. Sinceramente a veces dudaba de la inteligencia de esas dos.

¡Gaara! — La voz del rubio hiperactivo lo saco de sus pensamientos — Shikamaru se acabó de ir furioso.

¿Qué? ¿Y porque? —

Dijo que no quería ver el show que Ino iba a hacer — Le dijo rascándose la cabeza — Creo que la va a terminar.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué no puedo tener amigos normales? — Exclamo con fastidio al darse cuenta que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo terminaría bien — Naruto, vigila a ese par de alcohólicas, iré a llamar a Shikamaru.

Pero en menos de un parpadeo el rubio ya había perdido de vista a sus amigas. La discoteca estaba tan animada que todas las personas estaban bailando, y la escasa luz que había en el lugar haría más difícil su búsqueda. Así que volvió al segundo piso pensando que tal vez ellas estarían en la mesa que antes ocupaban, pero solo vio a Sasuke y a una chica pelirroja a su lado.

Teme necesito tu ayuda— Le dijo sin importarle que aquella chica estuviese encima de su amigo devorándole el cuello. Pero a estos dos no pareció importarles y siguieron con lo suyo. — ¡Mierda es enserio! — Le grito furioso ante su actitud.

¡Tks! ¿Qué quieres? —

Sakura-chan y Ino están borrachas y no puedo encontrarlas — El rubio trataba de ser claro, entre más tiempo perdieran esas dos podrían hasta irse de la discoteca con algún desconocido— Necesito que nos ayudes a buscarlas.

Pero mientras Naruto y Hinata traban de convencer al Uchiha las dos personas que ellos estaban buscando, se encontraban bailando con el mundo y la mente dándoles vuelta. En efecto ese trago les había caído pésimo, se sentían tan mareadas que no lograban ni entender cómo eran capaces de mantener el equilibrio con los tacones que tenían. Pero eso era lo menos importante ahora, la rubia se sentía feliz al ver a su amiga bailando con un viejo amigo suyo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vio divertirse realmente y tal vez ella debía hacer lo mismo, ya que había visto a Shikamaru salir enojado de la discoteca.

Lo siento, ¿Cómo es que te llamas? — Le preguntó Sakura un tanto avergonzada al haber olvidado el nombre de aquella persona.

Eres un poco olvidadiza preciosa — Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su mejilla, estaban tan cerca y eso le gustaba, tal vez era por efecto de todo el alcohol que había ingerido, pero le agradaba mucho esa sensación que el provocaba en ella. Era una muy diferente a la de Sasuke. — Me llamo Itachi.

Bien, Itachi ¿Qué edad tienes? — Se acercó un poco más hacia el para que la escuchase mejor, pero sus labios chocaron con su oreja y sintió sus manos en sus caderas en forma posesiva. Una leve sonrisa se le escapó al pensar que ¿Qué tal besaría?

Veintitrés primaveras— Le respondió en tono burlón aun si soltarla. La música de fondo cada vez era más fuerte y a su vez más lenta, parecía que estuviese a su favor, Sakura era linda y con el solo hecho de Ino le repitiera más de una vez con voz amenazadora que debía comportarse como un caballero con ella, era más que suficiente para saber que ella era diferente, porque a pesar de que estaba un poco borracha no se comportaba como las otras chicas, que con el primero que se les atravesaba ya se los estaban llevando al baño o a un Motel.

¡Oh! Eres un poco viejo para mí — Lentamente ella fue pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. El solo contacto con su piel la hizo erizar ¿Cómo es que no le conoció antes? Es decir, es la primera vez que lo ve y ya le ha hecho olvidar gran parte de lo sucedido anteriormente. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que todo era tan diferente con él.

Itachi la hacía sentir en cierto modo segura, linda, especial y sobre todo bien consigo misma; Mientras que con Sasuke era todo lo contrario…Con Sasuke se sentía insegura de sí misma, tonta y utilizada. Mordió levemente su labio inferior al sentir una punzada muy aguda en su corazón, y sin darse cuenta se aferró más a aquel chico. Observo a su alrededor y no vio a Ino por ningún lado, no sabía si ir a buscarla o quedarse.

Sakura…— Alzo su vista y se encontró con los ojos negros del pelilargo, lentamente el fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, todo marchaba bien, el ambiente era perfecto, era el momento ideal, hasta que un segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos vio un gran puño acercarse al rostro de Itachi. Y todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, debido al fuerte golpe que el recibió la empujo sin darse cuenta contra unas mesas y ella golpeo su cabeza con el borde de una, quedando inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol pegar en su cara, sentía su cabeza adolorida y todo le daba vueltas, eso sin mencionar las fuertes ganas que tenía de vomitar. Se incorporó poco a poco y como pudo se levantó de la cama, pero sintió como las luces se le fueron ante ese acto, que se desplomo en el suelo. Espero unos cuantos minutos y volvió a levantarse — ¿Pero qué Carajos? — Se tapó la boca ahogando un fuerte grito.

_**¿Dónde rayos estaba? Esa no era su habitación y sobre todo ¿Por qué estaba solo en ropa interior?**_

* * *

**Hola! Lo se se que demore mucho en subir la conti y me disculpo por eso. Y creanme que no ha sido nada facil para mi estos días, me acabo de ir de intercambio y el llegar a un lugar totalmente diferente, personas nuevas y el simple hecho de extrañar arto a mi familia y amigos, no es nada facil. Pero ahora ya me siento mejor y tratare de todos los días escribir alguito del proximo capi para no demorar tanto :) Espero les guste y no se olviden de comentar.**


	4. sentimientos

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos.**

¿Dónde rayos estaba? Esa no era su habitación y sobre todo ¿Por qué estaba solo en ropa interior? Examino el lugar cuidadosamente pero nada se le hacía conocido y eso incrementaba su dolor de cabeza. Busco alrededor de la cama si encontraba su ropa y así poder irse, pero no había rastro de ella ¡Mierda! Que desesperante era no lograr recordar nada.

Vaya por fin te despiertas —

¿Pero qué mierdas sucedió anoche? — Le preguntó furiosa. Tomó como pudo la sabana de la cama y se enrollo en ella mientras en su mente soltaba más de una grosería dirigida a aquel chico — ¿Cómo es que eh terminado en ropa interior? ¡Me podrías explicar eso de una puta vez!

¡Te enlagunaste! Hahaha— El chico estaba muerto de la risa, no podía creer que ella no recordase todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Fue entonces cuando recibió un almohadazo en la cara que lo dejo un poco aturdido — Venga ya Sakura ¿Me estás hablando enserio?

¿Pero qué coños tienes en la mente Gaara? ¿Piensas que estoy para bromear en este momento? — Gritó ella con la cara roja de la rabia que acumulaba, era realmente increíble ese chico, que ni en una situación así se comportara seriamente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama un poco mareada, sentía su estómago revuelto probablemente de todo el licor que había ingerido. — ¿Dónde está el baño? — Realmente se sentía mal, y justos antes de que el le respondiese se vio inclinada al suelo vomitando sobre los zapatos del pelirrojo que observaba la escena atónito y con asco.

Ash ¡Idiota! !Sakura pudiste haberte esperado hasta ir al baño! — Exclamó muy enojado aun viendo a su amiga seguir vomitándole encima. Por un momento pensó si era que lo había hecho a propósito como venganza por haberla traído hasta su casa y no darle ninguna explicación de lo ocurrido anoche, no la creía capaz de hacerle algo así, ella podía ser una cabeza hueca a veces, irritante, tonta y un tanto chistosa, pero no llegaba hasta ese punto. Soltó un gran suspiro al verla sentada en el borde de la cama con una mano en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados — Te traeré una aspirina y un vaso de agua…Espérame acá y procura no vomitarme más la habitación.

Gomen Gaara-Kun — Susurro en un tono de voz casi inaudible mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama aún con sus ojos cerrados.

Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su estómago era un torbellino lo escucho rugir más de una vez pero no era por hambre, tal vez era reclamándole por todo el alcohol que ingirió; y su cabeza…Su cabeza era un nido de recuerdos borrosos, lo único que alcanzaba a ver en ellos era a ella bailando con un chico, luego una pelea en la que ella se vio involucrada y al final siendo cargada por alguien, pero dado que termino en casa de Gaara supuso que era él.

Todo era culpa de Sasuke, del imbécil, engreído y tempano de hielo del Sasuke.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan sexy? Si el solo fuese algo más amable con ella las cosas serían diferentes, pero ya había llegado a un punto en el que se sentía cansada física y mentalmente.

Aquí tienes, esta pastilla te quitara esa resaca de una vez — Tomó entre sus manos el vaso y la pastilla, colocándola en su boca y pasándosela con un gran sorbo de agua. No podía decir que de una la hizo sentir bien porque aún era muy rápido para que hiciera efecto, pero esperaba con positivismo que si le aliviase un poco.

Te lo agradezco tanto y te prometo que apenas me sienta mejor te limpiare el cuarto —

No te preocupes, yo lo hare — Le dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiar — Mientras recuéstate y escucha con atención porque te voy a contar lo que sucedió anoche.

El rostro de la chica se ilumino ante esas palabras, de verdad deseaba saber que había hecho, así que se recostó de tal manera que aun pudiese ver a la cara a Gaara, lista para escuchar con atención y con la expectativa de si había hecho algo de lo que podía arrepentirse.

Bien, cuando Ino y tú comenzaron con el juego de la pecera yo me fui porque Shikamaru estaba furioso con tu amiga, así que estuve con él fuera de la discoteca todo el rato tratando de persuadirlo y así evitar una pelea tonta. Luego de conseguirlo entramos de nuevo y ustedes dos estaban bailando con dos tipos, tu parecías muy cómoda con él, incluso estuvieron a punto de besarse.— El pelirrojo la miro de reojo y vio su cara de asombro y a su vez de bochorno, quiso soltar una risa y burlarse de ella por ser tan cabezota pero prefirió seguir narrándole lo sucedido — Pero en ese momento llego Sasuke y golpeo a aquel imbécil en la cara, debo de admitir que fue un gran golpe emitiendo claro la parte en donde te empujaron y terminaste inconsciente tirada en el suelo — Soltó otro suspiro al ver que había terminado de limpiar el vomitó de la pelirosa y se sentó en la cama junto a ella — Y si, si estoy seguro que fue Sasuke el que golpeo a tu novio de una noche, y no sé porque lo hizo. — Se apresuró a decir al verla abrir la boca con intenciones de preguntarle algo, algo a lo que el ya sabía las respuestas.

— ¿Y qué paso después? —

Nada, Shikamaru se llevó a Ino y yo hice lo mismo contigo, te traje a mi casa y escucha con atención tonta…Yo en ningún momento te quite la ropa, fuiste tú sola porque alegabas tener calor — Le dijo mientras le daba una ligera palmada en la frente — Luego me fui a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes y fin de la historia.

La chica quiso replicarle por eso último pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión. Aun no lograba entender porque Sasuke había golpeado a aquel muchacho ¿Acaso había sentido celos y por eso lo hizo? Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, eso sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto, siempre había soñado que el le demostrase aunque sea un poco de interés y en más de una ocasión trato de colocarlo celoso pero nunca daba resultado.

Así que descarto esa opción de una vez, sintiendo un poco de decepción en su interior. Y a pesar de que pensó y se idealizo miles de razones ninguna le convencía, solo le quedaba algo por hacer…— Gaara me tengo que ir, te llamo más tarde y gracias por todo enserio — Le dijo levantándose como el rayo de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, a lo cual segundos después él se la entrego dirigiéndose velozmente al baño a cambiarse.

No tenía tiempo para perder, debía solucionar esa gran duda que tenía en su cabeza si no, no sería capaz de dormir en días y tal vez semanas.

Sakura…— La voz del pelirrojo llamarla antes de que saliera de su casa la detuvo — Lo que sea que estés tramando hacer, si incluye a Sasuke detente…Lo único que lograras es dañarte más.

¡Diablos! Por su puesto que sabía eso muy bien, llevaba tanto tiempo recordándoselo y ella volvía hacer lo mismo de siempre, para al final terminar llorando. Pero esta vez debía hacerlo, sentía esa necesidad urgente de saber el porqué de lo sucedido, con sus ojos le dio a entender a su amigo que nada de lo que dijera en ese momento la haría recapacitar, así que este simplemente la dejo marcharse.

Habían tantos sentimientos implicados, los de aquel bastardo, los de la pelirosa…Y los de él. Poco a poco sentía que ya no lograba retenerlos, cada día con cada cosa que él le hacía a ella su furia incrementaba ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura no viese que junto a Sasuke no conseguía nada bueno? Siendo Gaara siempre su apoyo, teniéndose que aguantar toda esa situación sin ella saber que su mejor amigo sentía algo tan fuerte como lo de ella por el Uchiha.

¿Qué haces acá? — Preguntó el pelinegro con desinterés al ver a una pelirosa con su cabello y ropa un tanto mojados.

Si, más decepcionante no podía verse. Cuando salió de la casa de Gaara no contaba con que se soltara a llover, pero aun así eso no le importó y siguió caminando hacia la casa del azabache.

Sentía su corazón a mil, pum,pum,pum palpitando cada vez más rápido. Coloco una de sus manos en su pecho — Cálmate — Susurró para sí misma pensando que tal vez así se calmaría, pero tenía tantos nervios que juraba que en cualquier instante sus piernas flaquearían. Toco la puerta dos veces y enseguida unos pasos se escucharon atreves de ella, era el pero solo basto ver su rostro y sus palabras para que todos sus ánimos y nervios se fueran abajo.

Tengo que hablar contigo…— Le dijo intentando ocultar su decepción. Sasuke por su parte la observo unos segundos, su aspecto era terrible; le pareció verla temblar, estaba un poco pálida y unas ligeras ojeras adornaban su rostro. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar, traía la misma ropa de anoche lo que le dio a entender que no durmió en su casa y eso lo hizo enojar.

Sakura — la vio detenerse ante su llamado. No iba a negarlo a veces disfrutaba de ver las reacciones de ella cuando él estaba cerca suyo, eran un tanto…adorables. — Ve a bañarte con agua caliente, te dejare algo de ropa encima de mi cama.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la ojiverde se dirigió a su habitación dejándola sorprendida ante su actitud. No sabía porque había dicho eso, pero el solo verla en ese estado hizo que su mente se desordenara.

Saco de su armario una sudadera y una camisa, tal vez esa ropa le quedara grande pero la abrigarían lo suficiente para evitar que pescara un resfriado. Junto a las prendas dejo unas bragas blancas, eran las que ella había olvidado el otro día.

No se sintió extraño ante el hecho de que ella se estuviese bañando en su casa, después de todo en más de una ocasión habían pasado la noche juntos y una que otra compartido un desayuno. La vio salir envuelta en una toalla con el cabello más húmedo que antes, se sentó en el bore de la cama esperando tal vez que él se marchara para ella cambiarse, pero al ver que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo ella se quitó aquella tela blanca que la cubría quedando totalmente desnuda y expuesta ante él.

Sasuke era consiente que Sakura no venía con intenciones de acostarse con él, pero aun así no podía evitar quitarle la mirada de encima. Su piel era tan blanca y suave que lo incitaba a acariciarla y así fue.

Sin darse cuenta estaba detrás de ella acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su espalda. La sintió estremecerse ante su contacto y eso le agito el corazón, examinó con su mirada y manos su cuerpo haciendo figuritas, provocando en ella miles de sensaciones placenteras. La pelirosa inclino su cabeza hacia adelante al sentir la boca del azabache recorrerla, delicadamente el retiro su cabello rosa de la nuca, pero el se detuvo al ver un moretón en ese lugar.

¿Qué te paso aquí? — Su voz detonaba furia. Rabia de pensar que alguien le puso las manos encima y la hirió, pero el rostro de ella no cambio ante su pregunta, seguía tranquila y eso lo estresaba.

¿No lo recuerdas?

Solo contesta — Le dijo mientras la giraba para quedar frente a frente — Y no me contestes con otra pregunta, sabes que odio eso.

Fuiste tú…— La miro incrédulo, el jamás le haría algo así — Cuando golpeaste a Itachi me empujaron y me golpee contra una mesa.

Hmp…Lo siento — No la miro a los ojos de la vergüenza que sentía ¿Cómo no pudo ser más cuidadoso? Se recrimino eso una y otra vez mentalmente. Para luego recordar a Sakura casi besarse con otro.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke? — Su voz nunca había sonado tan decidida a encararlo. Estaba harta de que todo parecía ser un juego para él, cuando para ella no lo era.

¡Si, si! Sabía muy bien que la primera regla para este tipo de relación que ellos tenían era no colocar de por medio tus sentimientos y ella era una de las tantas que habían cometido ese grave error. Pero es que ¡Diablos! Nunca se imaginó que fuese tan difícil, se estaba quemando en este juego y el no hacía nada por ayudarla, simplemente con cada acción o cada palabra déspota la acercaba más al infierno.

No es de tu incumbencia — Le dijo con un tono de voz que enfriaba cualquier cosa que estuviese frente a el. Se giró dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación, ya nada era divertido.

¡No! No te vas a ir — Sakura se lanzó contra el aun desnuda — ¡Maldita sea Sasuke! ¿Por qué coños hiciste eso? ¿Te molesto verme con otro acaso? O ¿Te crees tan superior para pensar que nunca podre estar con otro? — Quiso taparse la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho, lo más seguro era que él se riera en su cara ahora, pero era lo que sentía en esos momentos y ya no estaba dispuesta a seguírselo guardando.

¿De qué coños estás hablando? ¡Deja de decir que me creo superior que los demás! — De un rápido movimiento la tomo de las muñecas y la arrincono contra la pared pero siendo cuidadoso de que no se golpeara fuerte. — ¡Tu no me conoces! No tienes derecho de decir cosas sobre mi Sakura…Te recuerdo que lo nuestro es solo de sexo.

¿Crees que no soy consciente de eso? — Ya no aguantaba, se iba a desmoronar ahí mismo frente a el, sentía sus ojos aguarse y su respiración más agitada — Sé que no te conozco lo suficiente, ¿Pero no te has detenido a pensar que eh hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerlo? Y siempre pones una maldita barrera llena de ofensas y malos tratos.

El Uchiha se quedó de piedra ante el comentario de Sakura. La observo llorar como si el alma se tratara de escapar y poco a poco la fue soltando de su agarrar y al hacerlo ella se deslizo quedando en el suelo de rodillas.

— ¡Maldita sea! También sé muy bien que lo nuestro es solo sexo…! Lo sé muy bien! — Atrajo sus piernas hacia ella y hundió su cabeza, se sentía tan vacía y tan sola desde hacía tanto tiempo, estar con Sasuke la destruía poco a poco, la dejaba indefensa, sin armas y sin con que defenderse.

—Creo que lo mejor para los dos es que dejemos de vernos— Soltó el azabache fría y calculadoramente.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo quedo mas largo que los anteriores, quiero decir que esta vez no recibi nada de comentarios y estoy muy molesta, porque hay muchas personas que lo leen y lo colocan en favoritos o en alerta pero no se toman la molestia de comentar, asi que si no recibo un minimo de 7 comentarios una de dos, o dejare el fic o me tomare mi tiempo para subir los capis porque tiempo casi no tengo para escribir y bastante empeño coloco cada vez que escribo.

Gracias y espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo.


	5. Realidad

—Creo que lo mejor para los dos es que dejemos de vernos— Soltó el azabache fría y calculadoramente. Pero por alguna razón no le gusto lo que había dicho ¿Era lo correcto? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! No podía seguir viendo a Sakura así, nada volvería a ser como antes hasta que ella no aclarase sus sentimientos.

Salió de su habitación para dejar a solas a la pelirosa. Lograba escuchar sus sollozos hasta la sala, un gran nudo en la garganta se le formo evitando que pasara saliva tranquilamente. Tenía una extraña sensación de querer volver y acabar de una vez con su sufrimiento, pero era consciente que él era el que lo provocaba. No era ningún hombre de piedra como Sakura lo pintaba, a pesar de no demostrarlo toda esta situación era incómoda para el también y lo que había hecho anoche al pegarle a aquel idiota fue por un ligero impulso.

Si en algo la pelirosa tuvo razón en su confrontación era que se sintió realmente molesto cuando la vio apunto de besarse con otro. No eran celos, solo le molesto que ella no demoro ni media hora en buscarse otro, solo eso.

Sería bastante ridículo ¿El? ¿Sasuke Uchiha celoso? Una leve carcajada se escapó de su boca ante esa absurda idea… para el poder estarlo tendría que amar a Sakura y el NO la amaba. Ni ella a él, esto era simplemente uno de sus caprichos que tal vez en unos días superaría, por eso trataba de no darle tanta importancia a su pequeño teatro.

Gracias por la ropa…Pero me iré con la que vine — Dijo ella a lo que apareció en la sala. Su rostro no detonaba ningún sentimiento a excepción de sus ojos y nariz que estaban rojos debido al llanto.

¿Quieres que te llame un taxi? — Preguntó el con el mismo tono de voz de siempre: Indiferente.

No— Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño bolso que había dejado encima del sillón y saco de el un cigarrillo — Me voy caminando.

Está haciendo mucho viento afuera y lo más probable es que vuelva a llover…— Le dijo intentando hacerla entrar en razón, aunque sabía que era en vano ya que ella era muy terca…Igual que el — ¿Y desde cuándo fumas?

¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que yo hago o lo que me pase? — Le respondió tajante. Estaba harta de su falsa preocupación, primero la desecha como si fuese un juguete ya desgastado y ahora la ofuscaba con cosas como pescaras un resfriado o está haciendo mucho viento ¡Que le den!

Sabes muy bien que esto es por tu bien — Le dijo levantándose del sillón y acercándose lentamente hacia ella — Cuando ya tengas claro que lo único que quieres conmigo es pasarla bien teniendo sexo todo volverá a ser como antes.

Lo que parecía ser una despedida ahora se tornaba en otra pelea. El Uchiha se tocó la mejilla, Sakura le había golpeado ¿Pero qué coños había dicho para que hiciera eso? Toda su mente se nublo de la ira que sentía.

De un momento a otro él se abalanzo contra ella lanzándola al sillón ferozmente. Lo que solía ser una simple riña ahora estaba pasando a mayores, los dos estaban cegados por el odio, se odiaban mutuamente y eso era algo inevitable. Forcejearon unos minutos ella en más de una ocasión le araño el rostro y la espalda, el por su lado trataba de esquivarlos y hacia presión sobre sus muñecas hasta el punto de dejarle la marca de sus manos.

¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Te odio! — Gritaba ella a todo pulmón tratando de zafarse de su agarre, le estaba haciendo daño y a él no le importaba, era un salvaje que solo se preocupaba por el y nadie más— ¿Nadie te enseño alguna vez a tratar a una mujer? ¡Eres un bastardo Sasuke! ¿Cómo puedes tratarme como si fuese una cualquiera cuando te he dado todo?

Tanto su voz como su corazón volvían a quebrarse. No soportaba más esta situación, se habían perdido el respeto y parecía ser como un círculo vicioso que una vez entras no encuentras la salida. Si esas eran las palabras para describir lo que tenían ahora, nunca antes le había replicado nada a el siempre fue sumisa agachando la cabeza y recibiendo abiertamente sus palabras.

Yo nunca eh insinuado que eres una cualquiera ¿Estás loca? — Le dijo mientras la giraba quedando el encima suyo y así evitando que ella se siguiera moviendo — Sakura… ¿Podemos parar esto de una vez por todas? Ya estoy harto.

Por favor…— Soltó ella entre sollozos dejando escapar más de un suspiro. Las manos del chico soltaron el agarre, se sentía culpable de haberla lastimado, observo sus muñecas totalmente rojas lo más seguro es que se le formara algún moretón luego — Llama a Gaara…Dile que venga por mi…Por favor…

Verla en ese estado le hizo cuestionarse ¿Tan malo era el con ella? Se sentía poco hombre al no saberla tratar. Tal vez ella tenía razón sobre él, nunca media la magnitud de sus palabras ni las consecuencias que podían llegar a traer, simplemente las soltaba y ya sin importarle a quien hiriese en el camino.

Se levantó nuevamente y busco entre el bolso de la chica su celular para llamar a aquel imbécil. Simplemente se limitó a decirle lo que ella le había pedido, no le dio ninguna explicación ni respondió a las preguntas que este hizo.

Luego de eso se sentó a su lado mirándola de reojo, se había quedado dormida pero su rostro no se veía del todo bien, parecía enferma y cansada. Lentamente se acercó a ella y retiro los cabellos rebeldes que cubrían uno de sus ojos, se mantuvo unos segundos acariciando sus mejillas y secando la humedad que habían dejado sus lágrimas.

Vio su rostro relajarse ante esa acción y decidió seguir, instintivamente el también sintió su cuerpo soltar todas las tenciones que tenía. Aún estaba molesto, cuando se despertó esa mañana fue con el propósito de estar tranquilo todo el día viendo futbol o leyendo algún libro, pero con Sakura era así, como una montaña rusa. Era tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, quizás eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella, o simplemente el hecho de conocerse desde pequeños.

¡Sakura! — El pelirrojo había llegado más rápido de lo que él pensó. Abrió la puerta con fastidio, odiaba la presencia de el en su casa, en general odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con él.

Cállate que la despertaras — Sentenció en un tono de voz nada agradable. Gaara por su parte ignoro su comentario lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ella, no estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido pero debió ser una gran pelea para que el Uchiha lo llamase. Sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver a la pelirosa tendida en el sofá con el rostro demacrado, la tomo entre sus brazos delicadamente para no despertarla.

¿Le pegaste? — Articulo furioso al ver las muñecas de Sakura totalmente rojas, no podía creer que fuese tan poco hombre y le haya puesto las manos encima a ella…A una mujer — ¡Responde bastardo! ¿Le pegaste?

No, no lo hice —

Mas te vale que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella — Dijo antes de salir de la casa de Sasuke. No podía creerlo ¿Qué le veía Sakura que él no tuviera? Físicamente el pelinegro era más atractivo para las mujeres, pero a diferencia del Uchiha el si era un caballero y sabía cómo tratarla. Siempre estuvo para ella tanto en las buenas como en las malas apoyándola, dándole ánimos cuando ella no tenía fuerzas para continuar, escuchándola hablar de los malos tratos que recibía de aquel idiota y a su vez del porque le gustaba ¿Qué más debía hacer el para que ella abriese los ojos y se diera cuenta que su futuro estaba con el? ¿Tratarla como a una basura? ¡Nunca! Ni porque ella le hiciera la cosa más terrible sería capaz de hacerlo.

La recostó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y manejo hasta su casa aún furioso. Cuando detuvo su auto la vio despertarse pero su semblante era serio, ya no estaba aquel brillo en sus ojos que siempre la caracterizaron ahora eran apagados, oscuros y llenos de tristeza.

Abrió su puerta y nuevamente la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola hasta el interior de su departamento. A pesar de que ella ya estaba consciente él no la dejo caminar, deseaba tenerla lo más cerca posible, cuidándola y haciéndola sentir segura.

¿Cómo sigues pequeña? — Le preguntó luego de recostarla en el sofá y la vio colocar sus manos en su pecho, se veía indefensa, vulnerable como si durante mucho tiempo hubiese cargado con algo grande en su espalda. Pero no era la única, él también lo hacía desde muchos años atrás cuando descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Tenías razón…Siempre la tuviste — Dijo entre sollozos. Odiaba esas palabras eran como un "Te lo dije" en su cabeza y aun que sabía a la perfección que Gaara nunca le diría algo así, lo pensaría. Miro sus muñecas adoloridas formándose moradas, todavía lograba sentir la presión que el ejerció en ellas ¿Desde cuándo habían llegado a ese punto?

Todo era su maldita culpa…Si tan solo ella no se hubiese enamorado todo seguiría igual que antes y tal vez más adelante el lograse sentir algo por ella. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo aun siguiera pensando en un futuro con el? Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta.

Déjate de bobadas Saku — Se sentó a su lado y ella recostó su cabeza en sus piernas. Acto seguido el comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza lenta y tiernamente, era una sensación demasiado relajante. Miro a Gaara fijamente encontrándose con sus ojos verdes casi idénticos a los suyos.

Él había cambiado mucho y hasta ahora se detenía a observarlo bien. Sus rasgos de niño ya no estaban habían sido reemplazados por los de un hombre con aspecto serio e interesante. Si lo pensaba bien el pelirrojo y Sasuke eran muy parecidos, ambos eran serios, no les gustaba hablar de sus emociones y muchas mujeres están detrás de ellos.

Pero Gaara tiene muchas más cosas que el Uchiha no. El si se preocupa por ella, siempre ha estado cuando más lo ha necesitado, nunca le ha faltado el respeto…Ni una mala palabra le ha dicho.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? — Su pregunta lo agarro desprevenido. Trato de disimularlo pero los nervios se apoderaron de el ¿Qué le diría? ¿Si Sakura y es de ti? Estaba acorralado, no había forma de evadir esa pregunta ni de responderla.

Si…— Le contestó incomodo mientras seguía con su labor de acariciar la cabeza de la muchacha. La vio quedarse pensativa y luego se sentó de golpe acercándose peligrosamente a él, tal vez ella no lo hacía a propósito pero para el era difícil mantener la compostura cuando estaban así de cerca,_ era doloroso._

¿Enserio? ¿De quién? ¿Cómo es que nunca supe? — Continuó ella con su interrogatorio ahora más curiosa que antes.

Amm…— Rascó su cabeza con un poco de desespero tratando de pensar bien en que le diría— Fue hace mucho tiempo…Y nunca tuvimos nada porque yo nunca le interese a ella…siempre me vio cómo su amigo— Decirle eso no se sintió nada bien, deseaba decirle que era ella de quien hablaba. Que la quería tanto que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, pero aún no era el momento.

Umm ¡Vaya! — Lentamente Sakura se fue acercando a él. Acaricio la mejilla del pelirrojo delicadamente y deposito un beso en ella.

Después de aquello Gaara posó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella. Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados escuchando su respiración entre sí, un inocente pensamiento paso fugazmente por la mente de la ojiverde ¿Quién habrá sido aquella chica que nunca se dio cuenta de lo valioso que era el?

* * *

¡Maldita sea! — Gritó furioso arrojando el vaso contra la pared el vaso de Whiskey que tenía en sus manos. Aún seguía recordando lo sucedido hacia una hora como si fuese una película o disco rayado en su mente.

¿Por qué había permitido que todo llegara hasta ese punto? Se suponía que no habrían sentimiento de por medio y ella tenía que complicar las cosas como siempre ¿Era muy difícil eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Él lo había hecho ya muchas veces y nunca se cometió ese error.

Sus ojos, sus lágrimas y sus palabras...Recordarla en ese estado lo hacía sentir como a una basura ¡El nunca quiso herirla de esa forma! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Y si se disculpaba? No, estaba seguro que terminaría por insultarla en el intento.

Pedir disculpas era algo imposible para Sasuke, aunque de verdad lo sintiera con el corazón esas palabras nunca lograban salir de su boca. Tomó entre sus manos su cabello y lo jalo, se sentía desesperado al no saber qué hacer o cómo actuar.

¡Sasuke-Teme! Abre la puerta — Y para completar con su mala suerte ahora el escandaloso de Naruto hacia presencia en su casa ¿Qué más debía soportar hoy? Con fastidio se dirigió hacia la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio hiperactivo había entrado pasando directamente a la cocina a robar su comida.

¿Qué quieres aparte de mi comida? —

Nee ¿Qué ya no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo? — Dijo con medio sándwich en su boca. Sasuke simplemente soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá seguido por el rubio — Sasuke…Sé que tu no compartes mucho con Sakura-Chan pero es que anoche no fue a dormir a nuestra casa y no contesta su celular ¿Tu sabes dónde podría estar?

No ¿Ya intentaste llamar al imbécil de Gaara o ir a su casa? — Estaba más que seguro que ella estaba con el pelirrojo. Siempre estaba detrás de ella como un sucio y fastidioso chicle ¿Quién se creía el para prohibirle acercarse a Sakura? Simplemente un idiota enamorado solo. El azabache no era ningún bobo y era consciente desde hacía mucho tiempo de los sentimientos del "supuesto mejor amigo" Solo bastaba con ver la forma en que la miraba y la trataba…Tan diferente a el.

Si pero cuando fui a su casa el recepcionista me dijo que no se encontraba y tampoco responde su celular — Dijo confuso Naruto mientras se disponía a entrar al baño.

Sasuke se sentía al limité, lo único en lo que lograba pensar era en la pelirosa y no tenía idea del porqué. Tal vez simplemente sentía culpa, si eso debía ser.

¡Teme! ¿Me quieres explicar que hace el celular de Sakura-Chan en tu baño?

* * *

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus lindos comentarios :D me han hecho tan feliz! y debido a eso eh terminado el capitulo 5 rapidito y lo eh hecho largo como les gusta. Así que espero y lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en unos días :)**


	6. Dilo

**Hola! Se que demore pero la verdad en estos días estuve algo bloqueada. Creo que este capitulo me quedo más corto que los dos anteriores, eh tratado de hacerlo lo mejor y entretenido posible y me disculpo si les parece un poco aburridor pero enserio eh tenido un bloqueo mental horrible **

** Quiero aclarar unas cositas, Este fic es 100% Sasusaku así que no se asusten por las partes en las que parece que Sakura quedara con Gaara, es simplemente para darle más intensidad jaja. **

* * *

¡Ah así que te encontraste su celular anoche en la discoteca! — Gritó Naruto como si hubiese resuelto un caso muy importante. El por su parte solo asintió irritado por lo ruidoso que era su amigo, pero a su vez agradeció que fuese tan ingenuo y se comiese la mentira que le había dicho.

Se levantó del sofá aprovechando que aquel escandaloso había entrado al baño. Se sirvió un gran vaso de whiskey y lo bebió de un solo trago, era algo refrescante, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

¿Qué te pasa Teme? Tu solo bebes cuando algo te preocupa — Dijo el rubio metiendo sus narices nuevamente en sus asuntos. A pesar de conocerlo desde que eran pequeños y de considerarlo su mejor amigo su amistad nunca llego al punto de contarle sus cosas íntimas, el no era así.

Tks, Nada simplemente me apetecía —

Nee sabes que por un momento pensé cuando vi el celular de Sakura-Chan en tu baño que ustedes dos habían pasado la noche juntos — Dijo el rubio riéndose nerviosamente ante esa idea, es decir, era algo totalmente absurdo ¿El teme y Sakura-Chan juntos? No es que no le gustara la idea, pero simplemente no hacían buena pareja, su amiga necesita de alguien que no sea como un tempano de hielo.

Se acercó a Sasuke y enseguida noto que se había puesto rígido ante su comentario y eso se le hizo demasiado extraño. No hacía falta que el le contara sus cosas como para saber que pasaba porque lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y conocía a la perfección que cuando se colocaba así era porque algo andaba mal o el había adivinado algo bien grande.

Enseguida comenzó a atar cabos recordando las muchas veces que lo invito a salir y el sacaba excusas, a su vez esas mismas noches Sakura nunca volvía a dormir a la casa…Lo tomó rápidamente del cuello y lo arrincono contra la pared furioso, si era cierto lo que estaba pensando no podía perdonarle que no le contara nada ¡Se suponía que eran amigos! Aparte muchas veces vio llegar a la pelirosa llorando a la casa ¿Era por el?

¿Pero qué coños te pasa Naruto? — Respondió exaltado ante el comportamiento de su amigo. Pero al contrario del rubio el no era tan lento para procesar las cosas, enseguida supo que el ya tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Te acostaste con ella? — Soltó de repente. Con solo ver la cara que puso el azabache se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto y eso lo enfureció mucho más — ¡Maldita seas Sasuke! De todas las mujeres que ahí ¿Por qué tenía que ser Sakura-Chan? ¡Sabes muy bien lo que ella siente por ti! ¡Diablos!

En ese preciso momento se sentía peor que antes. Naruto estaba en lo cierto, el siempre lo supo…desde que estaban pequeños ella siempre estuvo demostrándole y haciéndole saber sus sentimientos pero trato de ignorarlos repitiéndose una y otra vez que con el tiempo se le pasaría, que era solo un capricho…Y ahora con 22 años quería seguir haciéndose esa idea.

¿Sakura esta aquí? — Preguntó el rubio buscándola con la mirada, pero Sasuke lo negó con la cabeza.

Vino esta mañana a hablar conmigo…— Probablemente si le contaba lo que sucedió en la mañana terminarían moliéndose a golpes, sabia de ante mano que Naruto la protegía más que a su propia vida.

Sakura era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, vivían juntos desde el momento en que los padres de la muchacha se separaron quedando ella en un comienzo a cargo de su madre pero luego de unos meses esta desapareció al igual que su padre dejándola sola. Lo único que sabían era que mensualmente le depositaban una gran suma de dinero en su cuenta bancaria.

Desde ese momento el instinto sobre protector de su amigo se despertó. La cuidaba de todos los chicos de la escuela, cada vez que ella tenía algún pretendiente era un gran problema ya que el Uzumaki siempre alegaba que no eran convenientes para ella…Al igual que el.

¿Y de que quería hablar contigo? —

Eso es lo menos importante ahora... — Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y con sus manos se agarraba el cabello — El caso es que terminamos peleando, le dije que lo mejor era que dejáramos las cosas en paz por un tiempo mientras ella aclaraba sus sentimientos, enfureció y las cosas se salieron un poco de control…

¿A qué te refieres con que se salieron un poco de control? — Le dijo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. El por su parte solo suspiro, estaba acostumbrado a los impulsos de su amigo y en ese momento no tenía ganas de agarrarse a los puños con el.

Se colocaron un poco bruscas, pero no te preocupes no le pegue si eso es lo que piensas— Naruto al escuchar eso se tranquilizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para soltarlo.

Todo esto era tan repentino, nunca por su cabeza se le paso la idea de que ellos dos llegaran a tener algo. Siempre se imaginó que tarde o temprano la pelirosa terminaría siendo novia de Gaara, era algo más realista que esto.

Estaba enojado con Sasuke por no haberle dicho esto desde hace tiempo y por el hecho de que en pocas palabras uso a su mejor amiga como objeto sexual. El no la quería ¿Cierto? Si estaba en mal, entonces el muy cabron sabia disimular muy bien. Por el momento les daría tiempo para que le explicasen mejor las cosas, no iba a juzgarlos pero tenía que escuchar la versión de cada uno.

_**Dos meses después…**_

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho luego de esa pelea, a excepción de que ni ella ni Sasuke volvieron a hablarse. Era increíblemente doloroso pero cierto, la mayoría de veces lo veía pasar por el campus de la universidad con una que otra chica y eso aún le oprimía el corazón.

Había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar hablar con el o si quiera estar en el mismo lugar juntos, a decir verdad nunca llego a imaginar que fuese capaz de lograrlo, pero lo había hecho y se sentía orgullosa de aquello. A los pocos días de que Naruto se enterase de todo lo sucedido tomó la decisión de contarle todo a sus dos mejores amigas.

Ino enloqueció luego de saber la verdad. La rubia siempre sospecho que algo se guardaba pero nunca se le paso por la mente que ese algo sospechoso incluía a Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata por su parte no dije nada, intuyo que el rubio le había contado, pero le agradeció mentalmente que a diferencia de su otra amiga no le replicara ni la llenara de preguntas.

Desde ese momento sus amigos siempre estuvieron a su lado. En un comienzo le pareció algo tierno y lindo de su parte, pero ahora luego de dos largos e intensos meses lo sentía fastidioso.

No era como si en el primer descuido que ellos cometieran ella fuera a salir corriendo tras el azabache a gritarle o rogarle que por favor estuviera con ella. ¡No! ¿Qué parte de ya había aprendido no lograban entender? Es más, con el solo hecho de recordar lo denigrante que llego a ser, su humor cambiaba en un dos por tres ¡Qué vergüenza! Y ahora que había reflexionado tenía la certeza de que eso no volvería a suceder.

¡Sakuraa-Chaan! ¡Sakura-Chan! — Escucho los insoportables susurros de Naruto y una gran vena se le formo en su frente. Trato de ignorarlo pero este insistía en seguir llamándola.

¡Deja de gritar mi nombre que me lo vas a desgastar! ¿Qué quieres? ¡Dios a veces eres tan poco soportable no entiendo como Hinata te aguanta! — Gritó levantándose de su asiento mientras todas las personas a su alrededor la miraban en silencio y asombrados.

De pronto el profesor se acercó a ella con un semblante serio. ¡Diablos! Había olvidado que estaba en su última clase, clase que desgraciadamente compartía con Naruto.

— Haruno ¡retírate de mi clase! Y cuando culmine hablaremos — Le dijo el profesor apuntando con un dedo la salida. De mala gana tomo su mochila, cuaderno y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada asesina al rubio.

¿Cómo era posible que hoy nada le saliese bien? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras dejaba sus cosas en su casillero y a su vez sacando un paquete de papas. Tenía una hora libre pero tal vez un castigo también.

— ¿Sakura? — Una voz ronca la llamó provocando que la chica se tensara a tal punto de que sus movimientos parecieran casi como los de un robot. Se giró dispuesta a no darle el gusto de verla nerviosa, pero sentía sus piernas como las de una gelatina.

— Hola Sasuke…— Le saludo impresionada de que su voz sonara natural y no forzada. El por su parte aún no entendía porque la había saludado, la vio salir del salón con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo por lo bajo y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba detrás suyo como un loco acosador.

La observo rápidamente sin que ella lo notase, estaba más bella que antes y más con ese short que tenía puesto dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas. Tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con ella y sin sentir su presencia cerca que se sentía algo extraño, un poco vació.

Y odiaba admitirlo, pero se había acostumbrado a ella. A su esencia, su sonrisa y a esos grandes ojos verdes que ya no demostraban ese brillo especial cada vez que los veía.

¿Cómo estás? — Se atrevió a preguntarle. Se dio cuenta la cara de confusión que puso y tuvo que controlar ganas que tenía en esos momentos de agarrarla y besarla.

Bien... — Sakura no sabía que pensar ¿Sasuke estaba siendo amable con ella? ¿A qué venia todo esto? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué cuando por fin sentía que podía enterrar sus sentimientos el aparecía de nuevo? Trato de contener todas las cosas que tenía en su mente y las que quería gritarle en la cara — Ya me tengo que ir…Hablamos otro día.

La chica se giró con la intensión de irse pero el azabache la agarró del brazo evitando que se moviera. Ella lo observo enojada ante su acción pero con solo verlo a los ojos se olvidó de lo que iba a decir, maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez las sensaciones que el provocaba en ella. ¡Deseaba a gritos lanzársele encima y besarlo! Y fue así como se vio nuevamente envuelta en una disputa mental.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Su corazón latía muy rápido, por una parte se sentía sumamente feliz de que el la buscase pero por el otro lado recordaba todo lo sucedido y le daba enojo, frustración y dolor.

¿Qué pretendes Sasuke? — Le dijo.

¿A qué te refieres? — El sabía muy bien a que se refería ella, pero no sabía cómo explicarle que últimamente sentía estos extraños impulsos.

¡Deja de hacer el tonto! Hace dos meses me dijiste que no quería ya nada conmigo y ahora vienes a pretender que todo está bien — Le dijo con un gran nudo en la garganta.

No estoy pretendiendo que nada ocurrió— Le dijo fastidiado, lo último que quería era pelear con ella.

¿Entonces? ¿Vienes a decirme que ya te hago falta en la cama? — Sakura se soltó bruscamente de su agarre sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sasuke sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza al escucharla hablar de esa forma ¿Pero qué mierdas pasaba con ella? El solamente quería hablar con ella no pretendía decirle que ya podían otra vez acostarse juntos. La arrincono contra los casilleros y la tomo del rostro obligándola a mirarlo fijamente.

No vuelvas a decir eso—

¿Por qué Sasuke? — Le dijo retándolo.

Porque no es así— Se acercó más a ella logrando sentir su respiración chocar contra la suya— Yo nunca te he visto de esa forma y lo sabes.

Si no es así…— Trago bastante saliva como si con eso reuniera las fuerzas que necesitaba para decirle lo que pensaba— Entonces dime…Dime que no solamente sientes atracción física hacia a mi…Dime que cuando teníamos sexo lograbas sentir algo…— Su tonó de voz cada vez se iba apagando como si sus palabras le quemaran la boca— Dime que sientes algo por mí y cambiare de parecer…si no…

¿Si no que? —

Si no…todo seguirá como estos dos meses, hare de cuenta que no existes y que nunca significaste nada para mí…— Quería llorar en ese momento pero no se permitiría hacerlo, mucho menos frente a el.

Lo vio vacilar ante lo que había dicho, estaba segura que sus palabras lo agarraron de sorpresa pero es que de verdad necesitaba saber todo eso. Estaba harta de escuchar rumores de el con otras chicas ¡Eso la destrozaba! Y era ahora o nunca, si el decía que si sentía algo por ella estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando una vez más por lo que sea que los unía, pero si su respuesta era un no, eso sería el final de todo lo que una vez soñó y anhelo junto a el.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que el sexo no era lo único entre ellos, había química y mucha atracción. Y cuando estaban juntos Sasuke la trataba de forma diferente pero había ocasiones en las que se sentía deseada pero no amada…

Sakura…

* * *

** Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan :) me hacen muy feliz y tratare de no demorar tanto en subir conti y sera más largita que esta, lo prometo!**


	7. Calor

**El capitulo de hoy contiene lemon.**

* * *

Sakura…— La vio colocarse impaciente ante su silencio pero es que todas sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Nunca llego a cuestionarse si sentía o no algo más que atracción física por ella ¿Le gustaba? Eso era obvio, de no ser así jamás se habría acostado con ella, pero ¿La quería? Tal vez ¿La amaba? Probablemente no, pero era consciente de que cada vez que estaba con ella todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían, no existía un mañana o un ayer, _solo un presente…Junto a ella._

¡Sakura-Chan! — Escuchó a lo lejos los gritos del rubio, sabía que si lo veía cerca de ella armaría un escándalo bochornoso.

Me tengo que ir Naruto no puede vernos juntos— Le dijo tomándola del rostro y a su vez depositaba un suave beso en su frente. No entendía porque actuaba así, el jamás la había tratado de forma especial pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

…Cierto…— Su rostro demostraba decepción y dolor. Le había dicho todo lo que se había guardado durante todo este tiempo, le había planteado nuevamente un presente y tal vez un futuro juntos y el simplemente se preocupaba por qué no lo vieran junto a ella— Tienes razón, lo mejor es que no volvamos a hablar, adiós Sasuke que tengas un buen día.

Lograba sentir ese gran y molesto nudo en su garganta, odiaba todos estos sentimientos ¿Cuándo sería lo suficientemente buena para el? Su nueva actitud hacia que ella lo amara más y eso estaba mal.

Esta noche paso por tu casa a recogerte…— Se apresuró a decir al ver una cabellera rubia asomarse— Debemos hablar de muchas cosas.

…Hai…— Dijo sorprendida ante sus palabras ¿El quería verla? ¿Le iba a dar una respuesta? ¿Saldrían las cosas bien? Una gran y enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes la posible idea de que todo terminara como ella deseaba. Lo observo alejarse rápidamente y cruzar por uno de los pasillos y por instinto toco su pecho soltando un sonoro suspiro, era la primera vez que Sasuke la hacía sentir de esta forma y no se lo estaba imaginando…Era real.

¡Sakura-Chan! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? — En ese preciso momento no se cambiaba por nadie, incluso no le importó que Naruto estuviese encima suyo bombardeándola de preguntas y tomándole la temperatura.

Quería, no más bien deseaba seguir así, que todos los días fuesen así, que el siguiera de esa forma.

¡Sakura-Chan! El profesor mando a decir que debes presentarle un ensayo de 500 palabras para el lunes sobre el tema de hoy— Ok eso si la saco de su pequeña nube de sueños ¿500 palabras? Tomó entre sus manos el cuaderno que el rubio sostenía y le pego en la cabeza con este.

¡Baka! ¡Esto es tú culpa! — Gritaba golpeándolo una y otra vez, mientras que el Uzumaki solo atinaba a disculparse.

Lo siento mucho Sakura-Chan, yo lo hare por ti — Le dijo a lo que se pasaba una mano por su cabeza. La pelirosa se tranquilizó al escuchar eso y sonrió nuevamente.

Era viernes y acababa de culminar su última clase, aun debía pensar que excusa le daría a sus amigas para no salir con ellas esta noche. El ir a discotecas desde los viernes ya era algo de rutina para ellas, no es como si ella no pudiese estar en casa en un plan más cómodo y hogareño porque era todo lo contrario, era lo que más le gustaba pero su amiga Ino siempre insistía que al final terminaba por aceptar.

Vio a lo lejos siendo acosado por un grupo de mujeres a uno sus mejores amigos. Una gran carcajada salió de su boca al ver la cara de fastidio que este tenía pensó en acercarse y abrazarlo simulando que eran pareja pero le pareció más divertido dejarlo sufriendo un poco más.

A los pocos minutos Gaara diviso a la ojiverde y se levantó con paso apresurado a abrazarla y tomarla de la mano. Estaba hastiado de tener a su alrededor a su "Club de Fans" como ellas se hacían llamar.

Chicas les presento a Sakura Haruno — Les dijo tratando de sonar serio mientras rodeaba a su amiga por la cintura acercándola más a el, sabia que aquel acto no le molestaba ni a el ni a ella, al contrario, lo disfrutaba silenciosamente— Mi novia.

¿! Que!? — Exclamaron en unisonó. Sakura se echó a reír en carcajadas ante la expresión de ellas, amaba su el sonido de su risa, era tan refrescante para el…Deseo fugazmente que aquello fuese realidad y poder besarla frente a todos y demostrarles que estaba locamente enamorado, pero no podía, no debía.

Así es— Dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente— ¿Podrían irse por favor? Tengo muchas ganas de estar a solas con mi osito bubu.

Gaara alzo una ceja ante el comentario de la pelirosa ¿Osito Bubu? ¿Qué mierdas significaba ese nombre? Entonces lo entendió todo al ver en los ojos de ella ese brillo de malicia. Sakura era consciente de que apenas "Su club de Fans" Escucharan el sobre nombre que ella le había puesto, todas comenzarían a llamarlo así.

Si mi Vaquita Mumu yo también deseo estar a solas contigo— Dijo tratando de soportar la gran carcajada que estaba por salir de su boca. Y como era de esperarse a los pocos minutos se fueron quedando finalmente en tranquilidad.

¿Vaquita Mumu? ¿Me quisiste decir gorda? — Preguntó instantáneamente ella un poco enojada, sabía que cosa que más odiaba una mujer era que la llamasen gorda y si bien su objetivo era vengarse por el apodo que ella le puso momentos antes lo había logrado.

¿Osito Bubu? —

Olvídalo, me tengo que ir — Le dijo levantándose del asiento y tomando su mochila.

¿A dónde? Apenas son las 6:30 Pm —

Tengo…deberes que hacer…— La chica se maldijo mentalmente al ser tan mala mintiendo, si había algo que no coordinaba era ella y las mentiras.

¿Un viernes por la noche? Ya Sakura y yo soy gay — Su tono de voz cambio totalmente al sospechar que esos deberes por hacer incluían a cierto bastardo.

Lo siento mucho Gaara-Kun pero debo irme ya…— Se acercó a besarlo en la mejilla pero este la esquivo — Mañana te cuento ¿Vale?

Si las cosas salían tal y como ella esperaba no tendría necesidad de mentirle. Por ahora debía controlar los nervios que se estaban apoderando de ella y tratar de pensar que vestiría.

* * *

Sasuke por su parte ya se encontraba en su casa, había tenido un día algo movido, entre sus clases y trabajos a duras penas logro respirar pero lo que más extraño se le hizo fue que al verla todo el estrés que tenía había desaparecido y por alguna tonta razón estaba feliz de poder verla esta noche.

Dejó las llaves de su auto en el mesón y se dirigió al baño. Tal vez si se daba una buena ducha fría dejaría de estar pensando idioteces, el ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para comportarse como un crio adolescente.

Dejo que el agua fría callera sobre sus cabellos negros y se estremeció un poco ante la frialdad que recorría su cuerpo, a pesar de que ya estaba finalizando febrero el invierno aún estaba presente, no tan fuerte como los primeros días de su comienzo pero habían días en que parecía iba a nevar de nuevo.

Recordó los gritos de Naruto cuando se enteró que el siempre se bañaba con agua fría así estuviesen a -1 grado, era una costumbre que tomó desde pequeño y no la pensaba cambiar ya que de esa forma podía ordenar sus ideas. Imágenes de la primera noche que paso con la pelirosa y como comenzó todo este juego tonto que ellos crearon pasaron por su mente.

Todo gracias al maldito alcohol…Desde aquella noche en la que se dejó llevar por sus emociones y los efectos de las bebidas nada en su vida volvió a la normalidad. La presencia de Sakura todas las noches en su cama, la forma en la que ella lo hacía sentir, sus desayunos compartidos y de más momentos juntos, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

Pero ¿Qué significaba la pelirosa para el? Es decir, era la primera persona a la que permitía se acercara y conociera tanto de el ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella lo confundía? Era la primera vez que se sentía de esta forma y no era nada agradable.

Salió del baño y se cambió rápidamente, había pasado como una hora en la ducha. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las 8:30 Pm ya era hora de pasar por ella ¿Qué se suponía que harían? ¿Qué le diría? Un buen trago de Whiskey le vendría bien en estos momentos.

¿Si? — La voz de la pelirosa atreves del celular lo hizo caer en cuenta de que el momento había llegado. Decir que se encontraba nervioso era poco.

Sal a la esquina, estoy acá aparcado— Le dijo con un tono de voz neutro, si algo agradecía era que su forma de disimular sus emociones era muy buena.

Ok, enseguida voy—

Espero unos cuantos segundos y al poco tiempo diviso a la pelirosa. Un fuerte cosquilleo se apodero de su estómago y a su vez su corazón se aceleró más de lo normal, sus ojos no perdían de vista ningún movimiento de Sakura, no sabía si era porque llevaba tanto tiempo sin tenerla cerca o el trago que se tomó segundos antes de salir de su casa le estaba pasando la cuenta, pero ella estaba perfectamente hermosa.

La pelirosa entro al carro temblando del frío, se reprendió a si misma en su mente que había elegido un mal momento para colocarse un vestido. Generalmente que salía a alguna discoteca en invierno soportaba el frío y salía con algún short de vestir o un vestido más elegante que el que llevaba puesto hoy, pero tal vez eran los nervios los que le jugaban una mala pasada.

Lograba sentir la mirada de Sasuke en ella y se sonrojo ante eso. Estaba realmente feliz, había puesto todo su mayor esfuerzo en verse lo mejor posible y esta vez sentía que lo logro. Observo su vestido blanco de manga corta, era de doble tela, una licrada y encima de este encaje, desde el primer momento en que lo compro lo guardo especialmente para usarlo cuando estuviese con el Uchiha.

Estas muy…Hermosa— Dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible. Sus ojos no se despegaban de ella, la vio sonrojarse nuevamente ante su comentario y le pareció algo muy tierno e inocente de su parte. Si el objetivo de ella era impresionarlo lo había logrado.

Se acercó lentamente a Sakura sin saber qué hacer, eran simplemente el y sus emociones, sus instintos. Probablemente mañana se recriminaría por actuar como un idiota, pero esto que estaba experimentando hoy era algo que evitaba que pensara con claridad.

Gracias…— Respondió torpemente ante la cercanía de Sasuke. Suavemente giró su cabeza para quedar frente a frente y antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna los labios del azabache atraparon los suyos.

¡Se sentía tan bien! Durante estos dos meses había deseado volver a sentirlo cerca. Sus labios eran como una droga, el era como una droga para ella.

Esta vez el beso era totalmente diferente a los anteriores, no era uno forzado o demandante, No. Era uno suave y cargado de muchos sentimientos. Lentamente sintió la lengua de Sasuke pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse a su cavidad, al darle el acceso sus lenguas se encontraron comenzando una danza a un ritmo lento y lleno de lujuria.

La pelirosa se separó unos centímetros al sentirse escaza de aire, pero a los pocos minutos el pasó una mano por su cuello y la acerco nuevamente a el volviendo a saborear el exquisito sabor de sus labios. Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y luego lo mordió levemente.

Todo el frió que había sentido momentos antes se había esfumado, ahora el calor hacia presencia entre ellos, un calor abrazador. Como pudo se sentó encima de las piernas del muchacho, quería sentirlo más cerca, lo deseaba y el a ella.

Y ahí estaba, aquel bulto rozo contra su intimidad. ¡Dios! Estaba a punto de perder el control, no le importó si alguien pasaba por la calle y los veía, es más dudaba que alguien los lograse pillar ya que los vidrios del carro estaban ahora ahumados y era imposible ver algo desde afuera. Sonrió en medio del ahora apasionado beso al sentir las manos de Sasuke presionar sus nalgas haciéndola bajar más sus caderas y posicionarse de una vez por todas encima de su miembro.

Todo era un frenesí de emociones y deseo. Se deseaban más que nunca, sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos. El azabache dejo los labios de la pelirosa para dirigirse a su cuello dejando un camino de besos, succiono su piel más de una vez dejando a los pocos segundos un chupón bien pronunciado. Quitó una de sus manos del trasero de la chica y comenzó a acariciar por encima del vestido y del sostén un seno de ella ¡Diablos! Se suponía que iban a hablar, no que terminarían haciéndolo en su auto.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora. Sakura lo estaba volviendo loco mientras movía sus caderas rozando constantemente su zona intima contra su viril miembro que sentía en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

Escucho un sonoro gemido por parte de ella al el deslizar el cierre del vestido y soltar aquel molesto sostén. Y ni corto ni perezoso se lanzó a besar aquellos llamativos senos, paso su lengua repetidas veces alrededor del pezón, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, mientras que con su otra mano apretaba ligeramente el otro. Sintió las manos de ella tomar su cabello, la estaba haciendo perder la cordura y eso le encantaba.

Y ella sabía cómo hacérsela perder a el. Acelero su movimiento de caderas y con sus manos hundió su cabeza en su pecho, luego de eso la beso nuevamente, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios ferozmente.

¡Ah!...Sasuke…— Gimió ella al sentir uno de sus dedos introducirse dentro de ella. Ya no deseaba jugar más, ahora lo que quería era sentirlo bien dentro suyo, sintió que introdujo tres dedos dentro de ella, saliendo y entrando rápidamente. Tuvo que arquearse hacia atrás y recostarse contra el volante del auto, todo eso era demasiado para ella.

Al ver que este libero su intimidad y se dedicó a besarla, aprovecho para desabrochar el pantalón de el y bajar el bóxer. Al hacerlo su grueso y latente miembro salió erecto, con la yema del dedo gordo acaricio la punta de este y luego comenzó a bajar y subir su mano una y otra vez, aumentando con el pasar de los segundo el ritmo.

Mierda…— Exclamó el con fastidio al no aguantarse más las ganas de penetrarla. Corrió hacia un lado la tela de los calzones de la pelirosa y la sentó sobre si hundiéndose de una vez por todas sobre ella. Los dos soltaron un gran gemido ante eso, ella puso sus manos sobre el asiento y el en sus caderas manejando el ritmo de la situación.

Todo era jodidamente exquisito, ese vaivén de sensaciones la estaban llevando al cielo. Lograba sentirlo dentro suyo y eso le encantaba, comenzó a bajar más y más para hacer la penetración más profunda y lo logro.

Duraron unos minutos haciéndolo a un ritmo normal, pero al cabo del tiempo no aguantaron y aceleraron. Sentía sus senos moverse, desabotono la camisa de este y se pegó al grandioso cuerpo de Sasuke sintiendo un leve escalofrío al sentir el sudor de el pegarse a su cuerpo, lo beso suavemente y luego se dispuso a besar su oreja, si el Uchiha tenía un punto débil era ese.

Sonrió al sentirla jugar con su oreja y enseguida la separo de su cuerpo recostándola contra el volante, si ella quería jugar el también lo haría. Sin dejar de penetrarla con el dedo gordo de una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su clítoris haciéndola gritar del placer, sus gemidos y suspiros lo excitaban mucho más.

La sintió estremecerse y se dio cuenta que estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Así que se detuvo y tomó nuevamente de las caderas subiéndola y bajándola con más fuerza y rapidez. Ya no aguantaba más, sentía que su Pene iba a explotar y así lo hizo, dejo escapar un gran gemido junto con la pelirosa al correrse dentro de ella y al experimentar el orgasmo.

Sin duda alguna esta había sido la mejor noche de los dos. Sakura lo abrazo y se dejó caer sobre el, sus respiraciones aún eran agitadas. Paso sus manos por su espalda acariciándola suavemente, mientras ella seguía pegada a el con sus frentes juntas quedando frente a frente, con la diferencia que ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

¿En que piensas? — Le preguntó de repente con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

¿Por qué tienes miedo a enamorarte Sasuke? — Al culminar de hablar abrió sus ojos verdes y lo encaro. Si esto hubiese ocurrido meses antes lo más seguro era que pensara "Vaya manera de arruinar el mejor polvo" Pero esta vez era diferente.

No tengo miedo a enamorarme…— Le dijo tratando de convencerla a ell sí mismo. ¿Y si era eso lo que evitaba que el viera a la pelirosa de otra forma? ¿Tenía miedo el de enamorarse? No lo sabía, nunca lo había hecho.

_El amor no se piensa Sasuke…El amor se siente_— Sakura se acercó a el nuevamente y deposito un suave y dulce beso.

¿Qué quiere decir eso? —

Quiere decir que deseo que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que puede haber algo más entre nosotros que no sea Sexo— Seguidamente acaricio una de sus mejillas con su mano— Quiere decir que…_Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes entrar en tu vida y seamos algo más que amigos ¿Qué dices?_

* * *

**_ Ok eso esto por hoy :D Espero lo hayan disfrutado, estuvo larguito tal y como les gusta, creo que esa es mi forma de disculparme por la demora haha -.- En fin, agradezco a todos por sus lindos comentarios. Nos leemos luego :D Byee _**


	8. Cambios

Capítulo 8: Cambios.

Quiere decir que deseo que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que puede haber algo más entre nosotros que no sea Sexo— Seguidamente acaricio una de sus mejillas con su mano— Quiere decir que…Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes entrar en tu vida y seamos algo más que amigos ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke la observo en silencio durante unos minutos indeciso. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, es decir, había tenido muchas novias en el pasado pero nada serio y ninguna se había interesado lo suficiente en querer ser parte de su vida. En cambio Sakura era diferente, desde que la conoció había hecho hasta lo imposible por que el la mirase como algo más que una amiga o algo sexual.

Estas loca…— Le dijo con la voz un poco ronca. La tomo de la cara con sus dos manos y la beso tiernamente, la cruda realidad era que se había acostumbrado a ella y tal vez tener algo con ella le vendría bien.

¿Eso que significa? — Preguntó con el corazón a mil. Sabía lo que el quiso decir y eso la hacía más que feliz, pero deseaba escucharlo de su propia boca.

Quiere decir que eres mi novia — La vio sonrojarse y tocarse el pecho levemente. ¿Qué le vio ella a el? El es un amargado, casi como un ermitaño, le gusta estar con una y con otra, cuando se enoja no mide sus palabras e incluso es un experto en hacerle daño a las personas y la pelirosa ya estaba en esa lista.

¿Qué haces? — Se sorprendió al verlo colocar su mano en su pecho. Un leve escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que aún estaban desnudos; quiso levantarse y volver a sentarse en el puesto del copiloto pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, al darse cuenta de lo que ella pretendía hacer se apodero de sus caderas atrayéndola más hacia el con sus manos.

_Sakura…Gracias_— Hundió su cabeza entre el pecho de la chica como si se tratase de un niño pequeño y tal vez en esos momentos se sentía de esa forma. Era la primera vez que el sentimiento de soledad se iba desvaneciendo, que su corazón se sentía aliviado y su conciencia en paz, y le agradaba demasiado ese sentimiento.

* * *

¿Hola? Si es Gaara, te llamaba para hacerte una pregunta ¿Sakura está contigo? ¿No? Ok, gracias — colgó y lanzó el teléfono hacia la cama furioso.

Se rehusaba a creer que estaba con el nuevamente pero todo apuntaba a que era así. Ya había llamado a cada uno de sus amigos y ninguno estaba con ella, se sentía desesperado y a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

No lograba entender porque ella seguía empeñada en seguir con ese tonto juego ¿Qué acaso no le había bastado con lo sucedido la última vez? Al parecer no.

¡Diablos! — El solo imaginarla con el Uchiha hacia que su estómago se revolviese y que un dolor apareciera en su pecho. — ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué no te puedes dar cuenta de lo que siento por ti? — Murmuraba entre dientes tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que poco a poco inundaban sus ojos.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Comenzar a andar con todas las mujeres que se le aparecieran para que ella al fin notase su existencia? ¡No! El no era así. Tomó su chaleco junto con las llaves de su auto y salió a toda prisa, no soportaba estar un segundo más en su casa matándose lentamente con sus pensamientos, debía despejar su mente.

Después de unos minutos dando vueltas decidió entrar a un bar no muy popular pero tampoco de mala muerte. No había tanta gente y eso le gustaba; se acercó a la barra y pidió el trago más fuerte sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en su paladar.

— ¿Tratando de olvidarte de Sakura? — Le dijo alguien detrás de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó exhausto y estresado al no encontrar paz. Vio a la chica sentarse a su lado ignorándolo y ordeno lo mismo que el.

— Relájate, estoy en tu misma situación — Dijo ella con el semblante triste a lo que el solo opto por callar y observarla. Sus ojos estaban rojos tal vez de llorar y su maquillaje estaba un poco corrido lo que le daba un aspecto algo lamentable pero la conocía y sabía bien que eso era lo que menos le importaba a la rubia.

Ella por su lado se sentía quebrada, su corazón, su cuerpo y todo su ser le dolía y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. La única solución que había encontrado era entregarse al alcohol, trato de comunicarse con su mejor amiga pero este en ningún momento le respondió, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, sacarse toda esa rabia y tristeza que tenía dentro suyo y por casualidades de la vida dio en el mismo lugar que el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué sucedió Ino? — Le preguntó luego de meditarlo más de una vez.

— Shikamaru termino conmigo…— Mordió levemente su labio inferior y termino lo que quedaba de su trago.

— Emmm…No te preocupes ustedes llevan mucho tiempo juntos y solucionaran las cosas— A pesar de querer subirle el ánimo a la muchacha no lo logro.

— No Gaara esta vez nada se solucionara…Todo ha terminado— Susurró con la voz apunto de quebrantársele, se sentía vacía y sus ojos pesaban de tanto que había llorado. — Todo ha terminado…El ya no me ama…

Cállate mujer — Le dijo tomándola de los hombres —Ustedes tuvieron o tienen una relación de más de cuatro años, por supuesto que el te ama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos susurrándole en su oído un "Gracias". Siguieron conversando un buen rato mientras seguían bebiendo; en más de una ocasión logro distraerse y olvidar el porqué de su mal humor, la realidad era que tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse cómodo al hablar con otra persona del sexo femenino y esa sensación lo tranquilizaba.

¿Por qué sigues esperando a Sakura? — Al escucharla preguntar eso casi escupe el trago.

¿Quién te dijo que la estaba esperando? —

Soy muy observadora…— Tomó entre sus manos el vaso de Vodka y comenzó a jugar con el dándole vueltas al trago — Nunca has tenido una relación seria, siempre que Sakura te necesita corres detrás de ella sin importar lo que estabas haciendo…Estas enamorado.

—…— Quiso decirle que estaba equivocada pero cada una de sus palabras gritaba la cruda realidad, no era más que un juguete para la pelirosa que ella solo usaba cuando necesitaba — ¿Soy muy obvio? —

Sí— Al ver que las facciones de el cambiaron totalmente con el tema de su mejor amiga se mordió la lengua al pensar que tal vez debió ahorrarse ese comentario— Gaara tu vales demasiado, eres guapo, caballeroso y con buenos sentimientos ¿Crees que no eres lo suficientemente bueno como Sasuke? ¡Tú eres mejor!

¿De qué mierdas me sirve todo eso si la chica a la que amo le interesa un cretino que lo único que hace es humillarla y utilizarla? — Dijo empuñando su mano como si con eso controlara la rabia que tenía en esos momentos.

Ella no es la única mujer en el mundo…— Ino tomo entre sus manos la cara del pelirrojo obligándolo a que la mirase fijamente— Mira a tu alrededor Gaara, hay muchas mujeres que quieren estar contigo…

…— Las palabras de Ino resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Si bien era cierto que habían muchas mujeres detrás suyo pero también el hecho de que su corazón solo parecía latir para su mejor amiga.

Y es que sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la misma situación de ella con Sasuke, la única diferencia era que entre ellos dos nunca sucedió nada ni sucederá. Era un idiota enamorado formando un triángulo amoroso donde nunca lo hubo.

* * *

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana iluminando la pequeña habitación y a su vez dejando al descubierto el cuerpo semidesnudo de la pelirosa retorciéndose perezosamente en la cama. Maldijo por lo bajo al olvidar bajar la persiana, pero a los pocos segundos una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro fuertemente al sentirse la mujer más dichosa al cumplir lo que durante tanto tiempo deseo: Ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha. Y quién lo diría, después de llorar infinidad de noches por sus desprecios hoy el era el causante de su más sincera sonrisa, se levantó lentamente y fue al baño a darse una ducha. Aún tenía suficiente tiempo para arreglarse tranquilamente, sus clases comenzaban en 3 horas y por ahora lo único que deseaba hacer era pensar en cómo darle la noticia a sus amigos, en especial al pelirrojo que estaba segura no se lo tomaría nada bien.

Al salir de la ducha decidió colocarse un jean negro ajustado junto con una camisa blanca ancha de tela transparente, dejo su cabello suelto y agrego a su atuendo un collar dorado. Si había algo que le gustara más que nada era la moda, no era tan obsesionada con eso como su mejor amiga Ino, pero amaba vestirse bien. Tomo su bolso junto con sus libros y salió de su casa dispuesta a marcharse a la universidad pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke esperándola.

¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces acá? — Preguntó sin disimular su cara de asombro al verlo recostado en su auto.

¿Qué no es obvio? Vine por ti — Le dijo con un tono de voz frio pero lo único diferente esta vez era que sus mejillas estaban un tanto rosadas, cosa que le pareció chistoso y a la vez tierno. Se separó de su auto y se acercó a ella para darle un suave beso, beso que ella acepto gustosamente.

Sasuke por su parte se sentía extremadamente raro. Sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos, su corazón estaba más acelerado de lo normal y aun no entendía porque había desde el momento en que se levantó sintió la necesidad de verla y tenerla junto a el. Esto nunca le había sucedido con nadie…Solo ella era capaz de provocar tantas cosas en el.

Dejo de besarla y pego su frente con la de ella quedando a una distancia muy corta. Cerró sus ojos y aspiro el agradable olor de la pelirosa, un olor fresco, dulce y cómodo ¡Diablos! Esta mujer lo iba a volver loco, con cada segundo que pasaba con ella sentía que perdía el control de sus emociones y eso no le gustaba.

De pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió el puño de alguien en su cara alejándolo de la pelirosa del impacto. Se apoyó en su auto y limpio la sangre que salía de su boca ¿Pero quién mierdas se había atrevido a hacer eso? Alzó la mirada y vio a Naruto tratando de entrar a Sakura en la casa mientras ella se resistía. Dejándose llevar por la rabia se acercó a ellos dos, tomó de la mano a su novia y la atrajo hacia el.

¿Qué crees que haces Sasuke? ¡Te dije que no te quería volver a ver cerca de Sakura-Chan! — Exclamó el rubio furioso.

Naruto…Hay algo que debes saber— Dijo la pelirosa nerviosa ante la reacción de su amigo. Quiso alejarse del pelinegro pero este se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura fuertemente.

Sakura y yo somos novios— Soltó el de repente a lo que tanto la chica como el rubio quedaron atónitos. Ella sentía su corazón latir más y más rápido, escuchar eso de su boca la hacía demasiado feliz, su amigo por su parte aún seguía escuchando aquellas palabras en su mente ¿Novios? ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Podrías esperar unos segundos en la sala por favor? — Le dijo a la muchacha— Tengo cosas que hablar con el.

Pe-pero…—

No te preocupes, solo hablaremos— Dijo esta vez el pelinegro liberándole la cintura. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de que ella se marchara.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron unos segundos en silencio meditando lo que iban a decir. Naruto se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba su instinto protector hacia su mejor amiga a la cual quería mucho y no quería que el pelinegro la hiriese más de lo que lo ha hecho. Y por el otro lado estaba el, su amigo de la infancia, el único que sabía todo acerca de el y al que defendería en cualquier situación difícil en la que estuviera.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes para decirme? —

¡Diablos Sasuke! ¿Qué crees que haces? — Dijo mientras se agarraba el cabello desesperado— Lo primero que te dije fue que te alejaras de ella y ahora resulta que son novios… ¿Que mierdas pretendes?

Nada— Respondió tranquilo, cosa que desespero más al otro.

¿Nada? ¡Tú no la quieres! — Se acercó más al Uchiha y lo miro fijamente— Te lo pido…Termina con este juego, no quiero que ella sufra más.

¿Por qué todos tienen que hablar por mí? Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir— Respiro hondo y soltó el aire— No voy a terminar con ella ¿Quieres saber porque? No veo a Sakura como un juego…La quiero, tal vez por ahora no tanto como ella espera, pero lo hago y siento cosas que con ninguna otra había sentido.

…— Naruto no sabía que decir o cómo actuar ¿Era eso cierto? Nunca lo había visto tener algo serio con alguien, y su mayor miedo era que el jugara con los sentimientos de su amiga. Pero si el solo ver su rostro serio y el escucharlo decir eso hizo que una parte de el se tranquilizara un poco, aun se sentía un poco incómodo con esta situación.

Lo único que te puedo prometer por ahora al igual que a ella es que intentare que esto funcione…— Se acercó al rubio y coloco una mano en su hombro— No me hagas colocar romántico, sabes que no es mi fuerte.

Cállate idiota— Dijo entre risas tratando de golpearlo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y lo tomo por el cuello con uno de sus brazos y comenzó a revolverle el cabello como si se tratasen de dos niños pequeños. Al poco tiempo Salió Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver que todo había salido bien y no presencio pelea alguna, se sentía un poco más aliviada ante el hecho de que el Uzumaki los apoyara, fue un poco difícil pero nadie dijo que sería fácil. La chica se acercó a su novio y lo beso lentamente, mientras con un brazo acariciaba su rostro.

**_¿Interrumpo algo? — _**

* * *

**_Ok antes de quieran matarme, debo de admitir que esta continuación ya la tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso la había publicado en Mundo Sasusaku, pero pasa que cuando quería publicarla acá o no tenia tiempo o mi Internet no me dejaba (Mi Internet es un asco para los que no sepan)_**

**_En fin, la parte buena es que ya tengo casi terminado el capitulo 9 y prometo que esta vez lo publicare aca primero ¿Cuando subiré la continuación? Lo haré el miércoles. Volviendo a este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que en estas ultimas semanas eh estado algo baja de imaginación, también espero me perdonen por tanta demora, eh leído cada review y me han dejado feliz, se que más de uno pensó que dejaría la historia y probablemente nunca más actualizaría pero eso NUNCA pasara.  
_**

**_Que tenga un buen día o Noche, y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar. Bye!_**


	9. Rivales

¿Interrumpo algo? — La voz de la rubia demostraba molestia. Se acercó más a ellos y tomo de la mano a su amiga alejándola abruptamente del Uchiha.

Ino…— Sakura la miro con temor, conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que ella era una de las tantas personas a la que no le agradaría la idea de que tuviera algo serio con Sasuke. Muchas veces le juro que nunca más cometería el error de volver con él, pero esta vez era diferente…Ahora veía un brillo diferente en los ojos del muchacho, era consciente de que las cosas no se darían tan fácil como deseaba, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por ese enorme sentimiento que crecía día a día.

Entro al pequeño departamento seguida por Ino quien aún mantenía un semblante serio. Los chicos por su parte simplemente guardaron silencio, no querían decir algo que hiciera que la chica se enojara más y luego la pobre Sakura pagara los platos rotos. Sasuke observo con cuidado a su ahora novia, estaba nerviosa, eso era demasiado evidente pero a la vez logro identificar valentía en sus ojos y eso le gusto.

Nee… Teme— La voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos — Sé que ya hablamos de esto hace unos momentos pero no puedo evitar estar algo preocupado.

Hmp—

Sakura está arriesgándose por ti, no solo puede salir herida — Paso saliva— También podría perder una amistad que ella considera muy valiosa.

¿Hablas de Ino? — Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos— No creo que eso pase, llevan mucho tiempo juntas y si pasa significa que era solo una amistad superficial.

No, No hablo de Ino— dijo el rubio— Me refiero a Gaara.

* * *

¿Entonces? ¿Qué explicación me tienes para todo eso? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo Sakura? — Preguntaba furiosa la rubia. Pero tenía razones para estarlo, es decir ¿A quién le gusta ver a su mejor amiga con un cretino que solo la hace llorar? ¡A nadie! Sakura tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

Ino-Chan…Yo — Pero fue cortada de una vez por esta.

¡Nada de Ino-Chan! Ve al grano—

Ok…Sasuke y yo somos novios— Dijo con sus ojos cerrados con miedo a la reacción de Ino. Espero unos segundos y no escucho ningún alarido o reclamo por parte de esta, así que poco a poco fue abriéndolos— Anoche nos vimos y arreglamos las cosas, incluso le dijo a Naruto que él quería algo serio conmigo…No está mintiendo Ino.

¿Cómo estas segura de que no lo hace? — Se acercó lentamente a la pelirosa tomándola de la mano — Sakura él lo único que ha hecho es herirte ¿Cómo es posible que aun quieras estar a su lado?

Confió en las palabras de Sasuke y sobre todo confió en el — Apretó fuertemente la mano de Ino. No necesitaba que todo el mundo le recordase lo infeliz que la hizo un tiempo, eso ya era el pasado, ahora estaban juntos y quería vivir el presente. — Esta vez estoy arriesgando todo y si el me llega a fallar…me alejare para siempre.

Siempre dices eso…Eres demasiado masoquista y terca— Soltó su mano y la abrazo fuertemente— Pero nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de parecer…Solamente espero estar equivocada.

¿Eso quiere decir que le darás otra oportunidad? — Preguntó ilusionada ante sus palabras.

Si— La pelirosa soltó un leve grito de alegría. Mientras que Ino a los pocos segundos cambio su semblante — Pero creo que deberías hablar con Gaara, no creo que sea bueno que se entere de esto por boca de otras personas.

Si, tienes razón — Mordió su labio al haber olvidado al pelirrojo. Hablar con el sería más complicado, tenía miedo de lo que pensara o dijera, pero temía más por lo que sucediera después.

Sakura…Es hora de irnos a la universidad — La voz de Sasuke la hizo estremecer. Le encantaba esa sensación, se giró y lo vio recargado en la puerta con su típica expresión de indiferencia. Tomó su mochila y se acercó a el con una enorme sonrisa, deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo y nunca separársele.

Uchiha…Quiero que sepas una cosa— Ino se acercó a Sasuke con sus ojos fijos en el — Si la vuelves a hacer llorar…Yo te hare llorar el doble.

¡Yo también teme! Sakura-Chan no está sola — Gritó un emocionado Naruto, a lo que el pelinegro reacciono pegándole en la cabeza.

Que molestos…— Dijo rodando sus ojos y colocando sus manos en las caderas de la ojiverde en forma posesiva. Después de lo hablado con el rubio había quedado algo intranquilo, no le agrado para nada lo comentado, pero tampoco se sentía inseguro a causa de eso. — Vamos, llegaras tarde a clase.

Se subieron al auto luego de que Naruto le rogara un buen rato a Sasuke que lo llevase a el también, a lo que este se negó rotundamente. La pelirosa por su parte durante todo el camino estuvo callada, cosa que le pareció extraño al Uchiha ya que usualmente se la pasaba hablando. Trato de llamar su atención tomándola de la mano pero fue en vano ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? El no saberlo lo estaba matando por dentro.

Sakura ya llegamos — Le dijo parqueando su carro. La chica se sorprendió del poco tiempo que les tomo llegar a la universidad, había estado tan sumisa en sus propios pensamientos que se desconectó del mundo por unos minutos, al mismo tiempo comenzó a notar que los demás estudiantes los observaban sorprendidos. Es decir, era algo extraño que ella llegara con Sasuke Uchiha en su auto y estuviesen agarrados de la mano, recordó nuevamente que Gaara aún no sabía nada así que rápidamente se deshizo del agarre, tomó sus cosas y salió del auto.

Lo siento Sasuke-Kun voy tarde a clase, hablamos después — Decía nerviosa mientras el chico salía de su auto también. Su rostro se veía más serio de lo normal y eso le asusto, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero el fue más listo y la tomo de la muñeca jalándola hacia su cuerpo.

¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Tienes miedo de que toda la universidad se entere de lo nuestro? — Preguntó desafiantemente.

N-No, no es eso…— Parecía que en ese preciso momento su boca y su lengua perdían la coordinación y las palabras no le salían del todo claras.

O ¿Acaso lo que más te asusta es que Gaara se entere? — Se sentía realmente furioso, el solo pensar que ese idiota era el causante de que Sakura estuviese actuando de esa forma hacia que se le revolviese el estómago y las ganas de golpearlo aumentaran.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas actuando de esta forma? — La chica quiso soltarse de su agarre pero el no se lo permitió.

Esa misma pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti ¿Por qué estas actuando de esta forma? — Suavizo un poco su agarre al ver en su rostro un gesto de dolor, lo último que deseaba hacer era volver a herirla como sucedió en la pelea que tuvieron hace unos meses — ¿Tanto te importa lo que el piense?

Creo que estas exagerando las cosas Sasuke…— No entendía a qué venia toda esta escena, obviamente ellos dos siempre se llevaron mal y nunca lograron manejar la tensión, pero el Uchiha nunca se había puesto de esta forma— Escucha, Si me importa lo que el piense porque es uno de mis mejores amigos…Pero me importa más lo que tu pienses y sientas— Se acercó lentamente hacia los labios del pelinegro quien poco a poco fue soltándola. Se dieron un suave y dulce beso, algo corto para el gusto de la pelirosa pero debía irse ya que tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Hmp — Fue lo único que articulo antes de marcharse a clase.

Pensó en faltar a clase pero estaba seguro que si se quedaba por ahí en la universidad vagueando comenzaría a pensar en aquel asunto nuevamente, y matarse la cabeza por eso era lo último que deseaba.

"Gaara está enamorado de Sakura y estoy seguro que no se rendirá tan fácilmente" Las palabras del rubio resonaban en su cabeza como un eco, apretó con todas sus fuerzas el lápiz que tenía en sus manos y sin darse cuenta lo rompió en dos, cosa que llamó la atención de los que estaban sentados cerca suyo. Odiaba a ese imbécil, algo siempre le dijo que sus intenciones hacia la chica no eran de una simple amistad.

Tal vez la vez pasada el hubiese ganado y lo hizo quedar ante todos como el malo de la historia, pero ahora, ahora el estaba con Sakura y le demostraría que no le ganaría, que no le dejaría a la pelirosa en bandeja de plata…No.

Al culminar sus clases se dirigió al baño y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver al susodicho ahí en el lavamanos. Se hizo a su lado mirándolo de reojo, estaba seguro que aún no tenía idea de las nuevas noticias y el solo imaginar su cara al saberlo lo hacía demasiado feliz.

¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Uchiha? ¿Acaso tengo cara de payaso? — Preguntó furioso Gaara.

No, pero estas cerca de tenerla— Respondió con arrogancia el pelinegro. Termino de lavar sus manos, las seco ligeramente y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes darle un leve empujón a su contrincante con su hombro— Por cierto…Sakura tiene algo que contarte.

Hijo de…— Arto de su comportamiento lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo acorralo contra la pared— ¿Qué acaso no te dije la última vez que la dejaras en paz? — El pelirrojo sentía la sangre en la cabeza de la rabia que estaba acumulando en esos momentos. En su mente pasaron imágenes de su amiga llorando más de una vez por culpa del idiota que tenía enfrente.

A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo o no que hacer— Sasuke se soltó de su agarre y lo empujo mandándolo hacia el otro extremo del baño, lo vio perder un poco el equilibrio pero a la vez componerse — Es una lástima que tu farsita del "Mejor amigo" No te haya resultado.

Yo no tengo necesidad de fingir nada— Dijo acercándose nuevamente al pelinegro, trató de golpearlo en el rostro pero este lo esquivo — Yo no soy como tú, a diferencia tuya mis padres me enseñaron como tratar a las mujeres.

Esta vez logro darle un puño en el estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo. Iba a darle una patada pero este fue más rápido y con uno de sus pies lo hizo caer, cosa que aprovecho para tomarlo del cabello y arrastrarlo hacia el — Cuéntame Gaara ¿De qué te sirvieron los buenos modales si al final termine ganando yo? — Le dijo mientras le propinaba un golpe en su mejilla.

¿Pero qué demonios está pasando acá? — Un chico de cabello largo y ojos color perla se apresuró en separarlos. Ayudo al pelirrojo a levantarse, su rostro se veía un poco magullado, su labio inferior estaba sangrando y tocaba ligeramente su abdomen — ¿Gaara te encuentras bien?

Sí, no te preocupes — Dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de su camisa. Tomo su mochila que la había tirado justo antes de la pelea y se acercó al Uchiha — No sé qué pretendes o en que piensas…Pero yo a ella no la veo como un juego…

Hmp — Dijo antes de marcharse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El muy ingenuo aun creía que tenía alguna oportunidad con Sakura, por lo menos ya le había dado una pequeña golpiza.

* * *

¡Sakura! Tienes que ir rápido a la enfermería — La voz de Tenten la saco de sus pensamientos ¿Ir a la enfermería? Observo a la muchacha quien se veía un poco exaltada debido a que había venido corriendo— Gaara tuvo una pelea.

¿Qué? — Se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, juntó sus cosas y las metió a su mochila. Su corazón latía a mil ¿Gaara en una pelea? Algo grave tuvo que haber pasado, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que el no era ese tipo de persona. Siempre pensaba que las peleas eran una pérdida de tiempo, aparte de que era alguien muy calmado.

Llego tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Al abrir la puerta lo vio sentado en la camilla sin camisa, su torso estaba vendado y uno de sus ojos se encontraba morado.

Pero…Dios ¿Quién te hizo esto? — Preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban por salir. Jamás en su vida lo había visto en ese estado, se acercó a el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Sasuke Uchiha— Le respondió sin si quiera inmutarse al sentirla abrazarlo. Sintió unas gotas resbalar por su espalda y un ligero sollozo se escapó de la boca de la pelirosa. Pero al escuchar aquel nombre se separó para encararlo.

¿Sasuke? —

Te volviste a ver con el ¿Cierto? — Más que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación. Se sentía decepcionado de ella y sobre todo dolido, el había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos por hacerla feliz y lograr que se olvidase de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sasuke, pero al parecer todo fue en vano.

Vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura pero en ningún momento le respondió, lo cual quería decir que si. Todas las dudas que tuvo el viernes eran ciertas, ese presentimiento que tuvo, aquel malestar en el pecho…Era por eso.

Lo siento…— La chica trato de acercarse nuevamente al pelirrojo pero este no se lo permitió— Sasuke-Kun y yo…Somos novios.

¿Novios? ¿Qué acaso te volviste loca? — Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Aquel imbécil lo único que había hecho era usarla y el que de verdad la amaba solo recibía amistad _**"Cuéntame Gaara ¿De qué te sirvieron los buenos modales si al final termine ganando yo?"**_ El tenía razón.

¡De nada! Todo se había ido a la basura. En esos momentos quería coger a golpes la pared y descargar en ella toda la furia que sentía, la impotencia y sobre todo el dolor que estaba experimentando.

Gaara el esta vez me quiere para algo serio…— Trató de explicarle al verlo con el semblante serio.

¡Cállate! — Ya estaba harto de esas excusas tan tontas, estaba harto de que lo tomaran por bobo y sobre todo que no valorara lo que el hacía por ella.

Maldijo el momento en que se enamoró de ella, en que Sasuke Uchiha apareció en sus vidas. ¿! Porque nada le podía salir como el quería? Tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la acorralo en la pared, pego su frente con la de ella y cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse. Aspiro el embriagante olor que despedía ella, _**cerezas**_, la sentía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos y eso lo mataba por dentro. ¡La amaba tanto! Nunca tuvo ojos para otra mujer, solo para ella, en cada situación difícil en la que estuvo el siempre la apoyo, le demostró que podía un caballero, que con el podría conseguir muchas cosas, un futuro, amor y sobre todo respeto…Pero ¿De que sirvió? De nada.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sakura temblar, estaba asustada y eso lo sabía pero ya no podía contenerse más. Vio sus labios entre abiertos, deseaba probarlos, besarlos y nunca dejarlos.

Lentamente se acercó a ella aún más, estaba a solo unos centímetros de cumplir su sueño, le agradeció mentalmente que no lo rechazara, simplemente estaba ahí conteniendo su respiración y examinando cada paso que el daba — _**Te quiero Sakura…**_

* * *

_**Bueno esta vez no se pueden enojar conmigo, dije que el miercoles subiria la continuación y acá esta! Espero les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda me escriben y yo se las aclarare, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y sobre todo gracias a los que me dejan un lindo comentario, me hacen muy feliz. Nos leemos!**_


	10. Elección

.

.

.

Lentamente se acercó a ella aún más, estaba a solo unos centímetros de cumplir su sueño, le agradeció mentalmente que no lo rechazara, simplemente estaba ahí conteniendo su respiración y examinando cada paso que el daba — _**Te quiero Sakura…**_

Yo también te quiero Gaara…— Con cada segundo que pasaba se colocaba más y más nerviosa ante la cercanía — Después de todo_** eres mi mejor amigo…**_

"Mi mejor amigo" Como odiaba esas palabras. Luego de tantos años de callarse ese sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía, ella simplemente lo interpretaba de la forma errónea…Patético, así se sentía en ese preciso momento ¿Qué había hecho mal? Maldijo una y otra vez en su mente, el dolor y la rabia que estaba experimentando era demasiado intensa.

Empuño sus manos tratando de estabilizarse y no cometer una estupidez, pero era demasiado difícil ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Pretender que ese "Te quiero" era de amistad? O tal vez ¿Besarla y así ella entendiese de una vez por todas lo que realmente quiso expresar?

_**"¿Por qué sigues esperando a Sakura?"** _Aquella pregunta que Ino le había hecho ese viernes comenzó a resonar en su cabeza. "No la haría más" Se dijo a si mismo, pero tampoco iba a permitir que todo lo que había esperado este tiempo se fuese a la basura.

Estaba cansado de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, de profesar amistad cuando en realidad lo que sentía era amor, de verla en brazos de otro…Esa era la parte que más odiaba del papel que estaba jugando. Era muy pasivo y odiaba los conflictos, pero ya había llegado a su límite y esta vez lucharía por ella. Tomó de los hombros a la pelirosa quien estaba como una estatua sin saber que hacer o que decir, retiro de sus labios unos cabellos que obstruían lo que planeaba hacer y lentamente se fue acercando a ella, a sus labios.

Yo que tu pensaría mejor lo que planeas hacer— Una mano se posó en su hombro apretándolo fuertemente en señal de advertencia. La chica susurro su nombre y en menos de abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió a los brazos de aquel detestable ser.

La vio esconderse detrás del Uchiha, era como si le tuviese miedo ¿Por qué tenía que actuar de esa forma? ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo lastimaba?

Tomó su camisa y se dirigió a la salida aún con la mirada de Sasuke encima. Escucho a la pelirosa gritar su nombre pero no le importó, tal vez lo mejor para ellos dos era que desapareciese unos días de su vida, así el lograría ordenar sus sentimientos.

**.*~:¨¨:~***

¿Por qué no me dejaste ir tras el? — Preguntó furiosa. De verdad deseaba hablar con Gaara, no podía dejar que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma…De cierta forma se sentía como la mala de la historia, sabía que lo había herido al tomar la decisión de estar con Sasuke pero esperaba que el lo comprendiera.

Sakura te iba a besar ¿Aun así pretendes que te deje ir? — La voz del pelinegro demostraba fastidio. Ese imbécil se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza, de no haber entrado a tiempo lo más seguro es que la hubiese besado y el solo imaginarse esa escena hacia que su odio incrementara más.

Miro a su novia quien no dejaba de ver hacia la salida. Estaba preocupada y eso lo entendía, después de todo no podía negar que Gaara siempre estuvo para ella pero con las intenciones equivocadas. El muy tonto había cometido un grave error, se permitió a si mismo caer en _**la zona del "Mejor amigo"**_ Hasta Naruto sabía que esa era una regla básica a la hora de conquistar, nunca se debía romper porque una vez que entras a ese círculo es muy difícil salir.

Se sentó en la camilla soltando un gran suspiro. Tomó de las caderas a la chica y la atrajo hacia el, sin pensarlo dos veces la beso suavemente en los labios, le gustaba el sabor de sus besos, su aroma y sobre todo sentirla cerca. Siempre con un aspecto indefenso que provocaba que despertara en el su instinto sobre protector.

Las manos de Sakura se posaron torpemente en sus cabellos, la sentía temblar y lograba escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al darse cuenta que luego de tanto tiempo aun lograba que ella se colocara de esa forma, tal y como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

El beso con el pasar de los segundos se fue tornando más demandante. Mordió el labio superior de la pelirosa a lo que ella abrió un poco más su cavidad permitiendo que Sasuke introdujera su lengua.

Sakura sentía que con cada caricia que le dedicaba perdería la cordura, solo el la hacía sentir de esa forma. Una de las traviesas manos del muchacho término en su seno derecho, había metido su mano por debajo de la camisa y con yema de sus dedos trataba de encontrar aquel botón rosa. Y sin darse cuenta ella ya se encontraba tratando de quitarle esa molesta camisa, con un poco de su ayuda logro tirarla a un lado y observar el bien formado cuerpo del muchacho.

Decir que le encantaba era poco, todo en el era perfecto. Hundió su cara en su cuello mientras con sus uñas hacia un recorrido en su ancha y gruesa espalda, comenzó a dejar un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a su lóbulo, pasó su lengua y lo sintió estremecerse, volvió a hacerlo una vez más y esta vez su reacción fue apretar con más fuerza su seno haciendo que ella soltara un gemido.

Si vuelves a hacer eso…— Dijo entre cortado tratando de recuperar la respiración— No seré tan suave como la otra vez. — Y dicho esto mordió el cuello de Sakura dejando su marca.

Uuh… — La chica dejo escapar una risa un tanto burlona mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia el pecho del muchacho, la fue bajando lentamente hasta chocar con los botones del pantalón — Yo tampoco lo seré esta vez…Sasuke-Kun— Y sin más que esperar los desabotono y adentro su mano en el bóxer del muchacho.

Trato de ahogar el gemido que pedía a gritos salir a luz pero le fue imposible, el solo sentir la mano de ella en su miembro acariciándolo tortuosamente lo hizo perder la cabeza. Quería más, deseaba tenerla en ese mismo momento.

Se separó de ella con la poca voluntad que le quedaba y se acercó a la entrada para echarle seguro a la puerta y así evitar que alguien los descubriese. Al hacerlo se acercó nuevamente a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó en la camilla. Con sus manos retiro la camisa y desabrocho el sostén dejando a la vista sus pechos, los observo unos segundos, eran perfectos a su vista, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. La vio sonrojarse ante eso y una sonrisa un poco arrogante se formó en su rostro, le gustaba cuando se sonrojaba y más si el era el causante.

Sakura abrió sus piernas y con ellas atrajo a Sasuke, busco sus labios un tanto desesperada y no descanso hasta besarlos. Lo sintió pegarse más a ella, aquel bulto que se formaba en su entrepierna chocaba con su zona intima. Volvió a aventurar una de sus manos hacia aquella parte, primero bajo sus pantalones y luego el molesto bóxer. Tomo entre sus manos aquel miembro erecto y comenzó a bajar y a subir aquel telaje mientras de vez en cuando acariciaba la punta con la yema de su dedo gordo.

La respiración del pelinegro se fue agitando cada vez más, esta vez ella estaba teniendo el control de la situación y eso le encantaba. Se bajó de la camilla para quitarse el jean y quedar en bragas, vio la risa burlona de su novio al notar que estas eran de Hello Kitty pero prefirió no prestarle atención y recostarlo en la cama.

Se sentó encima suyo para sentirlo mejor, el choque de su pene con su intimidad provoco que la piel se le erizara, deseaba sentirlo dentro suyo pero antes de eso quería hacerlo sufrir un poco. Sonrió al darse cuenta que cuando estaban en la intimida perdía cualquier signo de timidez y podía cobrarle las miles de veces que la hacía sentir como una tonta con solo mirarla.

Comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente, las manos de Sasuke se posaron en sus caderas ayudándola a moverse. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió al sentir que su clítoris rozaba con la punta de su miembro, eso le gustaba, sentía en su estomagó un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que el decidió que era hora de que el tomara el control. La recostó y retiro velozmente sus bragas, la observo con malicia y sin que ella lo esperara introdujo dos dedos en ella mientras con su dedo gordo acariciaba su clítoris ¡Dios! Quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo, debía controlarse pero Sasuke no la ayudaba en nada, lo vio introducir otro dedo más en ella, los sacaba y volvía a meterlos, era tan placentero.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir su lengua lamiendo su zona intima, se agarró de las puntas de las camas como si con eso se reconfortara, pero fue en vano. Se sentó y volvieron a cambiar los papeles, ya no quería jugar más, no lo soportaba. Acomodo el miembro de tal forma que cuando se sentara encima suyo este entrara en ella, y así fue, los dos soltaron un gran suspiro ante ese acto ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Era como si una parte de ellos descansara.

Sakura comenzó con su labor de moverse, al principio lo hacía despacio pero luego se fue tornando más y más rápido hasta el punto de hacer chillar un poco la camilla. Sentían el calor invadir sus cuerpos, por la cabeza de pelinegro pasaban muchas cosas, entre esas le echo de que solo ella lo hacía sentir de esa forma, solo a ella le permitía tomar el control de la situación en ocasiones…Solo con ella se liberaba. La sentía suya, Sakura era de el y nadie más podía tocarla, solo el, así los demás se empeñasen en decir que eran totalmente incompatibles, el estaba dispuesto a demostrarles que era todo lo contario y sobre todo que Sasuke Uchiha si era capaz de tener una relación seria.

**.*~:¨¨:~***

¿Gaara? — La rubia se acercó lentamente al chico que se encontraba de espaldas. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo giro obligándolo a mirarla, enseguida se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo y lo abrazo fuertemente. — Supongo que ya lo sabes…

Gaara simplemente seguía tratando en vano de contener las lágrimas que una a una salían por sus ojos sin que el pudiese evitarlo, lo único que lograba reconfortarlo en esos momentos era el cálido abrazo que le regalaba Ino. Tímidamente pasó sus manos alrededor de la espalda de la muchacha apretándola contra sí, sentía que con eso el dolor que dominaba su corazón y su alma se iba aliviando poco a poco.

Lo siento…— Se disculpó sin soltarla— Pero no creí que me fuese a afectar tanto.

Cállate tonto— Ino se separó lentamente de el quedando frente a frente, limpio con la yema de sus dedos las pocas lagrimas que había soltado Gaara y luego lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla, acto que dejo al chico flipando— Si te hace sentir mejor… Acabo de ver a Shikamaru besándose con Temari…Esta vez te equivocaste, las cosas no se arreglaran.

…Parece ser que tiendo a equivocarme en muchas cosas…— Su tono de voz era tan suave y bajo que a la rubia le costó un poco escucharlo. Esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo en la mejilla.

¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche y celebramos lo mal que nos va en el amor? — Le dijo soltando una risa al final, cosa que le causo gracia también al muchacho. Se quedó viéndola unos segundos, sus ojos demostraban tristeza igual que los suyos, pero la diferencia era que ella parecía ser una maestra en disimularlo, puede que no fuesen tan cercanos pero sabía que por dentro estaba rota…Shikamaru la había lastimado demasiado, por unos momentos las ganas de golpear a aquel idiota se apoderaron de sus sentidos, pero luego la _**confusión**_ lo fue invadiendo.

Me parece una muy buena idea—

**.*~:¨¨:~***

— Quiero que me prometas una cosa…— Le dijo la pelirosa a Sasuke mientras ambos terminaban de vestirse, al ver que este hizo un gesto que le dio a entender de que la estaba escuchando prosiguió — No quiero que te vuelvas a pelear con Gaara…

El rostro del Uchiha cambio de una vez, el fastidio resaltaba por cada uno de sus poros ¿Pero qué promesa era esa? Ella más que nadie sabía que eso era algo imposible de cumplir, es más si volvía a presenciar algo como lo de hoy estaba seguro que no dejaría vivo a aquel imbécil como solía llamarlo — No, no hay forma de que te pueda prometer eso…Lo siento.

Sasuke…Por favor— Sakura se acercó a el tomándolo de las manos— No quiero ver a las personas que son importantes para mi moliéndose a golpes…Es lo único que te pido.

Hizo una mueca y finalmente terminó por aceptar aquello que ella le pedía. Por un momento se cuestionó desde que momento Sakura comenzó a tener influencia sobre el, es decir, nadie le decía con quién debía o no pelearse y ahora se sentía doblegado por la pelirosa…Sentía que poco a poco ella iba derribando aquella barrera que el había implantado.

Eres una molestia— Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería, se giró a verla y se dio cuenta que la había herido con sus palabras, lo noto porque enseguida al verla bajar la cabeza y morder su labio inferior. Tal vez, solo tal vez debía comenzar a tratarla mejor— Ven, vamos y te brindo un helado.

¡Hai! — Dicho esto se colgó de su brazo con una amplia sonrisa, sonrisa que lo emboba cada día. La cruda realidad era que Sakura se había metido en su corazón muy rápido, desde hacía mucho tiempo venia sintiendo eso y le molestaba, al principio trato de negarse a aceptarlo y por esa razón comenzó a tratarla más indiferente, quería auto convencerse que solo la necesitaba para calmar sus deseos, pero luego de tenerla tres meses lejos de el y que ella le propusiera ser parte de su vida comprendió todo y simplemente a regañadientes fue aceptando todo.

Subieron a su auto y se dirigieron hacia la heladería más cercana de la universidad ya que sus clases aun no culminaban. El cómo odiaba las cosas dulces prefirió pedir solamente una bebida, mientras ella un cono de tres bolas de diferentes sabores, mentalmente se preguntó cómo podía comerse eso ella sola. Sasuke la vio tratando de evitar que el helado se le derritiera y en uno de esos fallidos intentos engrudo su nariz, cosa que le pareció demasiado gracioso…Ver a Sakura era como ver a una niña de unos ocho años, inocente, llena de vida, frágil y con mucha esperanza, pero a la vez era muy madura, inteligente y sabia como manejar las situaciones difíciles.

Sakura— La suave voz del muchacho llamo su atención por lo que decidió parar de comer su helado y verlo directamente a los ojos— ¿Qué piensas respecto a lo sucedido con Gaara?

No lo sé— De un momento a otro su mirada se apagó y se llenó de dudas — Siento que lo lastime como nunca lo había hecho y la sola idea de pensar que nuestra amistad termine…Me aterra—Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y una fina lagrima logro escaparse— Sabes…Gaara siempre a estado para mí, sin importar la situación me colocaba por encima de las demás cosas que estuviese haciendo y eso me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir protegida, de cierta forma segura…

Ya veo—

Quiso preguntarle si sentía algo hacia el pero prefirió aguantarse la curiosidad y dejarlo para después, quería esperar y ver con que salía aquel chico la próxima vez. Estaba más que seguro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y a su forma trataría de persuadir a Sakura, pero el no perdería el tiempo esperando a que ese momento llegase, no iba a dejársela, ella era ahora su novia y se lo haría saber a cualquier idiota que la pretendiera.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, sus clases habían finalizado y estaba agradecida por eso. Estudiar medicina era algo que siempre la mantenía ocupada y quemaba cada una de sus neuronas, pero realmente le encantaba esa carrera, su mayor deseo era verse en un futuro como una de las doctoras más reconocidas de todo Japón y haría hasta lo imposible por cumplir ese sueño.

Dejo sus libros en una de las mesas de la cafetería y se sentó. Realmente necesitaba un descanso, Tsunade-sama cada vez que podía les sacaba el jugo dejándoles más de una investigación o en las prácticas, aun recordaba cuando les estaban enseñando la forma correcta de usar una jeringa a la hora de sacar muestras de sangre y para practicar mejor uso como conejillo de indias a Naruto, el pobre había terminado con sus dos brazos llenos de pinchazos y sin un porcentaje considerable de su sangre.

Soltó una leve carcajada, no había descansado hasta hacerlo lo mejor posible ¿Los resultados? En el examen final, fue la mejor de su clase. Tomó su celular al sentirlo vibrar, era un mensaje de Ino, recordó enseguida que habían quedado en verse esa noche para estudiar juntas un tema que era algo complicado pero ella no le escribía para decirle a qué hora podía llegar a su casa, no, le escribía para cancelar diciéndole que no se sentía del todo bien y que lo mejor era que lo dejaran para el miércoles. Eso se le hizo demasiado extraño.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo! Como vieron fui buena y volví a colocar algo de lemmon! Lo se, soy muy pervertida pero se que ustedes también.**

**esta vez quiero hacer unos apuntes sobre el capitulo de hoy y la historia en general. Para empezar en este capitulo pudimos ver un poco de los sentimientos de Sasuke, lo que piensa sobre Sakura y sobre todo vemos el gran avance que ella a logrado ya que esta derritiendo ese muro de hielo que el impuso.**

Segundo, a mi parecer ellos dos ya comienzan a comportarse como una pareja, creo que en los próximos capítulos me centrare en solidarizar un poco más esa relación, por lo tanto si, habrá mucho SasuSaku.

Tercero, Me eh estado dando cuenta que el personaje de Naruto no esta tomando mucha acción en esta historia, por lo que comenzaremos a verlo más seguido.

Y cuarto y ultimó, eh estado tratando de ordenar mis ideas ya que tengo tantas cosas en mente, como tambien quiero avisarles es que no estoy segura de si pueda o no subir el capitulo 11 esta semana que viene ¿Porque? Simple, el otro sabado ya vuelvo finalmente a mi pais, por lo que estare ocupada realizando mi maleta, despidiéndome los amigos que hice estando de intercambio y cuando vuelva a mi pais, estare con mi familia y amigos. Pero prometo que en mis tiempos libres de estos dias tratare de aprovecharlo al maximo escribiendo, así antes de viajar los tendre actualizados.

Eso es todo, espero les este gustando como va la historia, si tienen alguna duda me escriben y con gusto se las resolvere.


End file.
